


that boy's soul

by merrceiba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrceiba/pseuds/merrceiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>致永远的Alan Rickman。<br/>这是一个多年前的坑（如果有人撞见了，是的这就是银青上那一个），我决定完成它。<br/>目测长篇，欢迎订阅。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. THE BOY’S SOUL

**Author's Note:**

> 致永远的Alan Rickman。  
> 这是一个多年前的坑（如果有人撞见了，是的这就是银青上那一个），我决定完成它。  
> 目测长篇，欢迎订阅。

“啵！”幻影移形的声音在深重的夜色里只发出了很小的声响，然后，就被浓雾吞没了。黑色的长袍就好象是由夜色本身凝聚，然后分离出来，流畅的滑进浓雾里。

黑袍骤然停下，那支刚刚取了当今世上最伟大的巫师的性命，并且无数次击溃了传说中打不败的黄金男孩的魔杖威胁的高举，“从那儿出来！”

说真的，对于今天晚上的Severus Snape来说，他正处于可以阿瓦达掉任何人的心境里，只要那个人是真的想死。所以，这一刻，敢躲在他身边鬼鬼祟祟的哪怕是Dark Lord本人，他也不会拒绝考虑再施一次Avada Kedavra这个咒语。

既然他都能够阿瓦达掉那个巫师，那么他为什么不能阿瓦达掉另一个？随便那另一个是哪一个！也许就除了Harry Potter。他仍旧负担着保护黄金男孩的承诺。

“Draco！你为什么在这里？”好吧，也除了这一个。他也负担着保护Malfoy家少爷的承诺。也因此他声音中的不耐毫不隐藏。“你那一向还算运转正常的脑子坏掉了吗？为什么不回Malfoy庄园？”

一阵浓雾飘来，几乎把那个男孩全然的隐去，只有那双大睁着的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他。眼神几乎是在颤抖着，但却盯着他。

Snape讨厌被这样盯着。这几乎让他想起刚刚黄金男孩的目光。他讨厌这种目光。哪怕是炽烈的恨着，懦弱的怕着，却还是干净着纯洁着，从没有见过真正污秽的东西。他讨厌这些十几岁的孩子！他们没有被污染，有着大段大段可以期许的未来。不像他，正坚定的一步一步迈向腐烂的地狱。

雾气飘过，在那双眼睛之外，最先清晰的显露出来的，是铂金色的头发。发丝颤动着。不！是整个人都在持续的发着抖。

今晚运转不正常的，势必不只Malfoy家的小少爷一个。对许多人来说，今晚都十分漫长。至少在他Severus Snape来说，今晚无疑会列为他生命中最漫长的夜晚名单之一，位置还十分的靠前，完全可以跟十六年前的那个万圣节夜晚并列。

男孩在黑暗中像深秋的浑拼柳树叶一样颤抖，脸色煞白得可以让吸血鬼感到惭愧。

Snape略微的犹豫了一下，作为这么多年的教授和学院院长的惯性占了上风。他抛开了既定的前路，径直走向他的学生，也许希望着多少能够帮上点忙。至于伟大的黑暗君主，鉴于魔药大师刚刚才亲手帮他除掉了他一生中（不算那个Potter崽子）唯一的强敌，或许这次他能够对他优秀的间谍多一点耐心？

但是，他刚伸出手去，那双眼睛忽然闪过极度恐惧的光，然后，男孩受惊一样的躲开了。男孩的声音颤抖着，哆哆嗦嗦的开口，“你……杀了他！”

Snape没来得及收回的手就那么顿在半空中了。在所有能够指控他的罪名中，偏偏是这个罪名！在所有能够用这个罪名指控他的人中，偏偏是这个人！他还以为，大小Potter前后用Snape发明的咒语来对付Snape，已经是可以掀翻他情绪的极限了。

现在不是掀翻情绪的时候！想想Potter崽子骂你“懦夫”的时候你都差点做了什么？你曾经发过牢不可破咒！你甚至还妄图遵从某人的意愿保住这个人的灵魂。那么现在，冷静！

但是心底里涌上的狂怒牵扯着他，使得他是如此的想要把包括“懦夫”在内的所有跟“有贼心，没贼胆”相近的词都扔到眼前这个人的脸上去。或者，顺从于心底更深处的另一种渴望，将这个夜晚自己所承受的一切都一古脑的倾倒在这个人面前。

可惜的是，眼前的这个人只是个孩子。而Snape是个成年人。他做着深呼吸。

“你杀了他。”男孩重复着，音量不大，声音却很嘶竭，近乎尖叫。

很好。在面对完黄金男孩的歇斯底里之后，他还得面对Malfoy家小少爷的。这个夜晚终于变得足够的长，超过十六年前的那一个名列第一了。

“Draco，你看不见夜骐吗？”Snape尽量用课堂提问的语气开口，“在今晚以前，还从来没有目睹过死亡？”

那一直闪动着无数情绪的眼睛定住了。

Snape立马用肯定违反Hogwarts 教授守则的语言遥遥的问候了一声远在阿兹卡班的Lucius。他一直以为Lucius是个彻头彻尾的Slytherin。但是在面对自己儿子的时候，显然那个残忍冷酷的贵族还是妥协了。

Dumbledore，Narcissa，现在还加上Lucius，每一个人都要他来做这件事！很好，没问题。他都可以阿瓦达掉任何人了，这种小事算什么？不过，每一个人都最好先有个概念，Severus Snape可不是什么好教授，从事灵魂工程师的工作，完全没有制造魔药那么在行。

“你看见的，”教授放弃了自己一贯的讽刺或是授课语气，让自己的声音完全空白，表情也是，“我杀了他。”但是从他脸上飞快掠过的刷白不在他的控制范围。

小Malfoy显然没有将那忽略。“为……为什么？”他的声音仍然颤抖。但他的脸色显示他在思考另一个完全不同的问题。

“为了替你完成任务。”Snape终于开始低声咆哮。Draco连颤抖都停住了。是的，Narcissa，我确实答应过你但我也没可能时刻护着他。

“你愚蠢的不自量的接下无法完成的任务，置所有的人的劝阻而不顾。”Draco倒退一步。看吧，Lucius，要想培养出下一个残忍冷酷的Malfoy你最好自己来。

“你贪图那些无法兑现的虚妄的利益，许下一个你根本不明白意味着什么的承诺，妄图去犯一个你甚至无法成功去犯的错误。尤其你并不知道，如果你真的成功的话，会有什么样的后果。”Draco好象被什么怔住了一小会儿，然后重新开始颤抖。行了，Dumbledore，我保不了任何人的灵魂，连我自己的都不行。

但是，Snape转过头去，现在情绪好多了。一个小Potter不够他训人发泄的，再来一个小Malfoy足够了。他闭了闭眼睛，希望这浓雾有使这个男孩没注意到他眼中另升起的雾气。

注意到了也没关系。杀人都敢让他看到了，眼眶湿了还怕让他看到么？

“Malfoy先生，回Malfoy庄园去，现在。”看着不远处黑暗的云雾笼罩的小屋，Snape不再转头，步伐坚定的往前走去。“稍后我们再见。”也许。

他的这个漫长的夜晚还远没有结束，在Albus Dumbledore，Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy之后，他还有一个被尊为Dark Lord的Tom Riddle需要应付。

*****

“是的，My Lord。”魔药大师调整自己脸上的表情，置于适度的敬畏与沾沾自喜之间，然后抬起头来。

伏地魔王的心情应该确实不错。他那个表情差不多已经可以算是一个微笑了。但是，这并没有让他看起来可爱些。很遗憾。

他的形象已经全毁了。Snape在大脑封闭术的保护之后很远的地方想着，这张脸无论如何都不会看起来让人愉快了。你能指望什么？一个由一堆尸骨加上从Potter身上抢来的鲜血（还是由Peter Pettigrew操刀）复活出来的人，勉强具备五官，基本没有口鼻……而且心理极度扭曲。

并不是在变成这副尊容之后才开始心理扭曲。早在十六年前Snape就见识过那张极度扭曲的脸。尽管那时候那张脸上的五官还十分的英俊，但是却没能让那“极度扭曲”的效果打任何折扣。在Slytherin呆了那么多年，被劫盗者们用各种希奇古怪的词语骂了那么多年，Snape才忽然看见了“恶”这个字是怎么写的——刚巧就写在Lily Evans的对立面。

年轻的Snape忽然意识到美丽的Lily Evans的微笑已经离他很遥远很遥远，而且即将永远消失——

至于英俊的Tom Riddle的微笑，他其实从来就没有看见过。

所以现在黑暗君主那个表情也根本就不是微笑。黑暗君主在努力使自己看起来仍然像个正常的人尽管他自己也知道他已经不是了。

那么他是为什么要做这种努力？Snape不动声色的在心底里打着寒战。黑暗君主早已经不会微笑了（假设他曾经会过的话）但现在却在试图微笑给他看——这个代价必然不菲。

黑暗君主还想从他这里得到什么？他这里还有什么？

 

这个时候，我应该回我的蜘蛛尾巷去。在这漫长的一天终于结束了的时候。Snape这样想着，敲开了Malfoy庄园的大门。

对于Draco这个晚上居然有勇气来开门，Snape给予了足够分量的惊奇表情。

小Malfoy看起来仍旧很神经质，拿着魔杖的手一直在发抖。但他把学院导师让进了自己的房间而不是楼下的客厅，他没有用魔杖一直指着来访者，而是叫来了家养小精灵。

“火焰威士忌？”小Malfoy的询问听起来更像是在为自己想喝酒请求允许。

“陈年的。”Snape简单回应。

 

Snape在房间里最大的那张沙发椅上坐下。Draco立在书桌旁，手里仍然捏着他自己的魔杖。

Snape知道，在以后的很长一段时间，小Malfoy将连睡着觉都不可能把魔杖放下了，如果他能睡着觉的话。

家养小精灵“嘭”了两声之后，火焰威士忌就在桌上了。Draco抖着手倒了一杯，然后一仰脖，自己干了。

鉴于不确定自己是否会继续保留Hogwarts教授的身份，Snape没有对此发表意见。

Draco抖着手倒了第二杯，用魔杖着指挥着杯子飞了过来。握魔杖的手在施咒的时候却一点都不颤抖，稳定得出奇。

合格的Slytherin。Snape接过酒杯，一饮而尽。

*****

有一会儿的沉默，无人开口说话。

Snape挥了挥魔杖，将那整瓶火焰威士忌Accio了过来，给自己倒了第二杯。

第二杯酒握在手里之后——Malfoy家的酒杯，水晶质地，造价昂贵，握在手里很有感觉——Snape往后靠进沙发椅背里，想着Malfoy庄园毕竟也是个不错的选择，蜘蛛尾巷里说不定还有虫尾巴在等着呢，至于Hogwarts就更……

他掐断自己的思绪，抬起头来，像课堂上被学生举手提问了的老师一样等着小Malfoy开口。

Draco垂着眼睛，偷偷的瞄向他的学院导师。大人最让十七岁的男孩痛恨的就是，在他们面前十七的男孩跟七岁的男孩根本就没什么差别。

没有弱点，防卫完美，在任何情况下永远行为正确。相比起来，十七岁的孩子就只是孩子——对于这一点，今晚的Draco Malfoy本没有太多可以抱怨。

“他说了什么？”Draco一边问一边诅咒着家养小精灵。他已经满了十七岁了，为什么不能多给他一个杯子？

“没什么要紧的。”Snape依旧保持着他的言简意赅。

Draco Malfoy被这个冷然的事不关己的语调激得脑子一嗡，几乎就想要不管不顾的再次歇斯底里起来。但是一转头看到Snape脸上完全空白的表情，不知怎么的，竟又把话吞了回去。

“他今天心情很好。”Snape似乎是感受到他未能出口的恼怒，终于风度的补充了一句。

Snape将视线移向不可见的远处，用一种近乎喃喃自语的语气继续，“你想知道他心情好的时候看起来什么样子么？”

“不！”小Malfoy对此反应激烈，“我不想知道！”声音不可控制的歇斯底里。

“安静！”Snape反射性的低声喝止。作为教授的习惯也不是一时半会儿就改得过来的。他挑着眉将视线移回来。显然的，Draco Malfoy在害怕。

现在的问题只是，他害怕的是谁。从一开始，小Malfoy就站在离他的学院导师最远的那个位置上。

那不是什么坏事情。Snape只是忽然觉得手里的水晶杯质地太好，过于冰凉。

说到底Draco Malfoy就还是个孩子，他不能想着在一个孩子身上讨回这笔债。当然，他也不可能去向伏地魔王讨这笔债。更不可能是Dumbledore，已经死在他手上的Dumbledore……

“那么，既然如此，就别再做任何的蠢事。”Snape放下酒杯，站起身来，准备结束他的这次访问——毕竟Malfoy庄园也并非他可以呆下来的地方。“是个孩子，就安分的做个好孩子。”

Snape准备离开的脚只迈出了半步。不，这不可能！他并没有准备在一个孩子面前崩溃。但是，这眩晕感是……

他已经开始模糊的视线看到了桌上的酒杯，他不可置信的抬眼，努力的瞪向房间那头的那个孩子：“你……胆敢……”

他最后的视觉是Draco Malfoy脸上得意的微笑。

是的，Draco Malfoy确实无法压住唇角的上扬。想想看，上一次有人在名叫Severus Snape的魔药大师的酒里下药，并成功的将他放倒，那肯定是很多很多年前的事了。

所以，Snape就不该忘了，他面前的这个是Draco Malfoy。而Draco Malfoy在Slytherin学院六年的功课里，从来就只拿O和E，不拿“合格”。

 

*****

漂浮咒和移动咒就在他的魔杖尖儿上，施出来的时候几乎都不需要经过大脑反应。将要沾到床褥的时候，脑子里稍微的打了一下结。甚至是他自己没换过衣服的话也是不往床上坐的——贵族嘛，总有点贵族的洁癖。但此刻情况不同，他指挥着魔杖将那个巫师稳稳的放下。  
得意的笑容慢慢褪去之后，脸上的表情就莫名的严肃起来。

有很长一段时间，Draco Malfoy都不相信Severus Snape。即使是现在，Draco Malfoy仍然不相信Severus Snape——不相信Severus Snape对Dark Lord的忠诚，即使是在亲眼目睹他亲手杀了Dumbledore之后。

向伏地魔王献上真心，与杀死Dumbledore，两件都不是容易的事。Draco两件都尝试过，两件都没有成功，所以他知道那到底有多不容易。

没有人会爱Dark Lord到奉献忠诚的地步，当然他的亲爱的Bellatrix阿姨例外。但Draco有充分的理由怀疑这位阿姨神智的健全。而Draco一点都不怀疑魔药学教授的神智健全。必要条件，简单的三段式逻辑推理，答案唯一。Severus Snape不可能对Dark Lord忠诚。

至于杀死Dumbledore，则是完全不同的另一回事。Albus Dumbledore那样的巫师，差不多就是巫师世界的太阳。光线强烈得十分Gryffindor的不加收敛，与Malfoy家纯正的Slytherin审美趣味相去甚远。相比而言，Draco本人也更喜欢宁谧优雅的月亮。但那不代表如果有一天太阳没了，Draco Malfoy不会跟世上其他人一起感到惊慌。

何况，在Draco看来，对于Severus Snape来说，Dumbledore是更特别一些的存在。

Severus Snape尊敬Dumbledore，如果不是敬爱的话。 魔药大师的犀利讥讽在老校长面前同样不加掩饰。但魔药大师尊敬着老校长。对那半月形的镜片后闪着光芒的微笑，无奈的别过头去，抱怨着接受。跟匍匐在Dark Lord的脚下，是截然不同的两种表现。但哪一种才是出自真心，Darco Malfoy觉得，那并不是很难判断。

那么，他到底为什么要杀了Dumbledore？

Draco没有从魔药大师口中问出答案。但是，却他却从那双黑色的眼睛里，看到了某样破碎的东西。他不太能明白那是什么，而且他也不太想去明白。当黑色的瞳眸润泽的瞬间，他甚至没有看到光亮，只看到不见底的幽暗，没有溢出来，而是碎裂在里面。那必定，疼痛非常。

Draco仍然还记得天文塔上，没有魔杖在手看起来几乎已经是垂死的Dumbledore，跟自己说的每一个字。所以Draco Malfoy知道，杀死Dumbledore，究竟是多么艰难的任务。

Draco小心翼翼的叹了口气。不管怎么样，希望他的学院导师不会醒来的第一件事就是阿瓦达掉他。

 

Snape仍旧在意识里跟魔药进行着对抗。理所当然，对付一个魔药大师，不少魔药的效用都不得不打点折扣。

“你需要好好休息一下。”很轻的，差不多是温柔的声音。

Snape终于放弃，像包围过来的黑暗彻底投降。

*****  
几件事几乎就发生在同一个时间点上：Snape醒来；Snape睁开眼睛，Snape的冬青木魔杖指向Draco Malfoy的鼻尖。

Malfoy家小少爷正趴在他床边的床头柜上，睡得一无所觉。

冬青木的魔杖一动不动的很指了一会儿。

愚蠢的男孩！你怎么能够放任自己熟睡在一个（你亲眼见证的）谋杀犯的身边？你怎么能够在犯下欺骗的罪行之后，还不躲得离受害人有多远躲多远。

我要阿瓦达掉你的话，你现在就已经死了很多次了。Slytherin学院院长颇为愤懑于Slytherin教育的失败。  
——当然，如果你在我酒里下的是毒药的话，我现在也没法儿再用魔杖指着你了。

但也许，正是因为不是致命的毒药，他才会毫不觉察的喝下去。同理，正因为不会有阿瓦达咒，这小混蛋才能在他身边熟睡。谁知道呢？就算是在绝对突然的意识到酒里被下了药的那一瞬间，甚至也都没有闪过“他要毒死我”这个念头。

想想还真是太可怕了！他差一点就变成了Huffpuff了。幸好事实证明Slytherin的清醒判断还是在的。他没有被毒死。他只是被强迫中奖了一场宁静的无梦睡眠。

Snape挥挥魔杖，招来了另一头茶几上的酒杯。

一剂相当有效的改良加强版无梦睡眠魔药。就算是魔药大师自己也不能酿造出一剂更好的无梦睡眠魔药了。倒不是说他原本也有打算奖励给自己这个。他还没有崩溃到那种程度。

他还不被允许崩溃到那种程度。

越是难以度过的夜晚越是得清醒的度过。双面间谍对于如何面对人生的苦难有着自己的生存哲学。

然而……眼前床边铂金色的头发微微的泛着光。是晨曦的反射。那个本该更加漫长的夜晚现在却终于已经过去……

话说回来，这小混蛋到底是怎么做到的？毫无疑问，倒酒的时候有的是下药的时机。但他又是怎么使这剂魔药高度浓缩又完美的溶进酒里尝起来无色无味的呢？

Snape皱眉想了一会儿，没能得到确定的答案。

不管怎么说，这个小混蛋天赋倒很好。又肯学。比Potter崽子有前途。那是说如果战争结束了之后的话。

他又回转头瞪着眼前的这个小Malfoy。

脑子里还存着他十一岁刚到Hogwarts时候的样子。干干净净整整齐齐连头发稍儿都打理得一丝不乱的绅士派，再装上经典的Malfoy式盛气凌人。不知道他的同龄人看来是怎么样的，但放在这些教授们眼里，那丁大点年纪配上那副做派——还真让人完全搞不清楚这是个小天使还是个小恶魔。  
所以小孩子就是这一点讨厌。再混蛋再笨蛋的小家伙，都有乖巧起来得像天使的时候。

而虽然做了那么许多莫名其妙的蠢事，这小混蛋也还是跌跌撞撞的长大了。居然也能够在他的酒里下药把他给放倒了。

交叠的手臂上，铂金色的头发下，面色苍白而憔悴。不完全是因为这样坐着根本会一夜睡不好的关系。这小混蛋的十七岁过得恐怕不比Snape自己的十七岁容易。

削尖的下巴，抽长的身条，整个人显得更加消瘦了。这是当然的。如果一个人要独立应付和对付的，碰巧一头是Dumbledore一头是Voldemore的时候，他很难不感到相当大的压力。食不甘味，睡不安寝，时时刻刻战战兢兢如履薄冰，这都是正常反应。就算是对三十多岁的Severus Snape来说也是一样，何况只是个甚至都不算成年的孩子。

Snape压制住想伸手拍拍那个孩子的头的非Slytherin冲动，给自己召唤过来纸笔。

Draco醒来的时候，床上已经只剩一张字条。

_Mr.Malfoy,_  
_相当令人印象深刻。_

Snape出品半带嘲讽的语气。Draco微微打了个冷颤。

_不过，相信不会再有下一次。_

Draco挑了挑眉。

_另外，你用了什么做浓缩剂和除味剂？_

这次，Draco挑起了唇角。  
不过这个笑容持续的时间并不长。纸条上最后一句话是：

_PS：Lucius应该会很快回Malfoy庄园。陪同Dark Lord一起。_


	2. 在Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 调整一下，二三四合并，原看到4更的，请从下一章开始看起

“Malfoy先生！”Snape拉开门，面对非预期内出现在门外的小Malfoy，表情相当严肃的表达了自己的困惑，“你是从哪儿知道的校长室的通关密语？”

“三年级的魔药课讲义。”小Malfoy抬头看着他，回答得一板一眼，“第一周是增龄药剂的魔药配方，按从头到尾的顺序。第二周是除臭剂的配方，倒过来的顺序。这是开学的第六周，减龄药剂的配方，倒序。今天星期三，当然是比利威格虫的蜇针。”

Snape顿了下，挑了挑眉，算是接受了这个答案，让开了门。

小Malfoy走进去，环视了校长办公室一圈，最后将目光停在了打瞌睡Dumbledore的画像上。

房间里有一会儿的安静。

Snape先开了口，问：“你找我是……”话没说完，Snape就蹙起了眉头，指了指房间一侧忽然出现的另一道门，“进去那里等我。我不叫你不许出来。”

Draco目光复杂的看了Hogwarts的现任校长一眼，听话的走过去。门上Salazar Slytherin本人的画像跟他打着招呼：“年轻的Slytherin，你的通关密码？”

“教授？”Draco半扭过头。

Snape侧回身，两手抱胸，标准袖手旁观的样子，“如果你记得三年级的魔药课讲义，想必也还记得四年级的？”

Draco斜了斜嘴角，歪着头想了想，试探着道：“圣甲虫？”

画像里的Slytherin创始人和校长办公室里的Snape一起挑眉。

Draco再仔细想了想。想起了什么，不禁额角跳了跳，试着再加了个词，“……粉末？”

Salazar Slytherin展开一个极富魅力的微笑。门开了。

Draco 也忍不住笑了，一边走进去一边笑着咕隆：“我恨锐智剂！” 

清楚的听到他学生的高声抱怨，Snape摇了摇头。代表Slytherin的Malfoy，四年级的时候魔药配方比赛，因为这个不细心的错误而输给代表Gryffindor的Granger，这可不是锐智剂的错。小孩子就是爱乱记仇！

看到那扇门关上并且在视线里消失，Snape才转回身。

回身的同时也压平了刚才牵高的嘴角。清空了脸上的一切表情，和脑中所有的思绪，Snape再次拉开校长办公室的门，“Alecto，Minerva……”

 

Draco只听了这两个名字就放弃隔门偷听了。从这学期开始，当这位新任麻瓜学教授的名字出现的时候，就只意味着麻烦。而当这位新任麻瓜学教授的名字与老变形学教授的名字一起出现的时候，就意味着大麻烦，绝对能令人头痛的那种。

Severus到底要怎么样同时对付这两个人？Draco一边摇头，一边抬起魔杖扫开袭近的古怪气味。魔药大师这是把罗马尼亚龙胆和孟加拉虎胆同时弄破了么？这味道……可真有够受的！

摈了呼吸，召来了一把艾草，一株流液草取了两滴半的汁液，再用燃烧咒炙烤挥发。

深呼吸一下，效果很不错。

然后施施然走到壁炉前那张看起来最舒服的椅子上，满意的坐下。

 

Snape进来的时候，发现空气里流动着月光下艾草的清香，而他的学生正坐在房间主人本人最喜欢的那张椅子里，很惬意的，喝茶。

“Mr.Malfoy……”他该怒气冲天的。但或许是太恼怒了，也或许是刚刚那场与那两位代表了黑暗和光明两方的女士的对峙过于耗力，以至他已没有气力再恼怒，Snape只是用他那一贯半带嘲讽的语气做了个不痛不痒的评论，“你倒是跟在自己家一样？”

小Malfoy却像是终于被懈力咒击中一样垮下了肩膀，第一次垂下了视线，降低了声调：“跟在自己家不一样……如果你指的是Malfoy庄园。”

Snape短暂的在记忆里召唤出了一下如今的Malfoy庄园相当常见的景观。桌边围聚的“同伴”，桌上悬吊的“猎物”，桌下趴着的虫尾巴，桌头坐着的黑魔王，黑魔王身上缠绕的大毒蛇，酷刑咒导致的惨叫，阿瓦达咒发出的绿光……这样的居家氛围，哪怕是对Malfoy们来说，口味怕是也过重了些。

手指弹了弹，仿佛给记忆里的这个画面施了个sectumsempra咒，然后才将它推到一边，抬起魔杖，给壁炉旁另一张椅子施了个变形咒。现在，它也变成一张舒服的足以款待房间主人的椅子了——跟原本是房间主人专属的那张一模一样。

Snape这才慢步走过去，带着几乎是满意的神情坐下。接过自动漂浮过来的茶，尝了一口。神思飘浮了一会儿，终于决定回归正题。

“什么问题？”

“什么？”小Malfoy显然还在神游中，一时诧然。

“你来找我是什么问题？”Snape也大约还在无力中，居然一点没抬音量的重复了一次。

Draco眨了眨眼睛，似乎是勉强回神，然后提出了他的问题：“你今天没有去吃午餐？也没有去吃晚餐？”

这个问题意外得显而易见是临时找出来替换的，Snape垂了眼睑，声音已经开始控制得微妙起来：“我有家养小精灵的客房服务。”

“我问过Dobby了，他说你今天没叫过‘客房服务’。”

Snape终于皱起了眉头。对一个临时找来的借口来说，这未免编织得有些过于精心了。在谋划布局方面，小Malfoy的Slytherin本性还真是表露无遗。

“Draco……”Snape的声音奇异的介于某种坚硬和柔软之间。

但Draco并没有让他说完，“所以我替你叫了那个‘客房服务’，包括我自己的晚餐。”

他话音未落。“劈啪！”一声，家养小精灵一手一个托盘出现在壁炉前的地板上。

这次不是Dobby，是……

“Kreacher？”Draco的表情瞬间空白了一下，等他想明白这代表什么之后，立刻以一个几乎扭断脖子的转头，尖声问向Hogwarts的现任校长，“梅林！他怎么会在这里？”

Snape端起自己的茶抿了一口，先训斥了一声，“安静！”才接着回答，“跟许多别的家养小精灵一样，他没有其它地方可去了。”

怎么可能？！这个家养小精灵属于Black家！现在属于Potter！这个时候他应该待在……“格里莫广场12号……”

“已经被食死徒给占领了，当然。”Snape接得很顺，一点停顿都没有，语气甚至还带着同样身为“食死徒”之一的自豪感。

Draco用一个标准的以手抚额姿势脱力的低下头去，“天哪！那三个Gryffindor到底在做什么啊？！”

好问题！Snape不动声色的磨了磨牙。遗憾的是他问这个问题都问了一整天了，可恨某个唯一可能知道答案的定居墙上的Gryffindor，却无论如何不肯回答。而在这间完全Slytherin的屋子里，肯定是不能期待有人能给出答案的。

“你怎么知道是三个？”Snape伸手拿了三明治，换了个有可能有答案的问题。

“难道不是？”Draco抬头，挑眉反问，根本没有等Snape的肯定或否定，脸上已挂出了那个尖刻的表情，“开玩笑！Gryffindor的黄金三角……”

 

“Master Draco！”

“Oh！Kreacher！”他居然还站在这儿。“什么？”

“Miss Cissy 好吗？”

Malfoy家小混蛋脸上尖刻的表情终于柔软了下来，“是的，我想是的，我妈妈很好……”短暂的回想了一下Malfoy庄园女主人这段时间以来愈加苍白的脸色，“差不多是。”

家养小精灵显然不大能跟得上如此复杂混乱的文法句式。得到“很好”两个字Kreacher就高兴的“劈啪！”消失了。

 

“……至少还有父亲在那里。”Draco低声加了一句。

“即使没有Lucius，Narcissa也会活下来的。”Snape不赞同的提出了反对意见，“反过来就不一定了。Narcissa远比Lucius坚强。”

Draco想了想，或者母亲真的比父亲可靠？但是，比起担心父亲来，还是更担心母亲啊……

他不置可否的摇摇头，也开始攻击自己的晚餐。

受餐前话题的影响，两个人显然都没有多少胃口。但还是吃了尽可能多的东西下去。Snape甚至很耐心的等着上完了甜点，才开口，“现在可以说了？”

“哎！”Draco夸张的叹了口气，“Carrow教授……”

Snape挑起一边的眉毛。哪个Carrow？

“另一个。”

Snape挑起另一边眉。你刚刚偷听。

Draco回以一个Slytherin可能有的最无辜的眼神。是你允许的。口中继续，“这个星期教的内容……”

Snape回复了面无表情，“我知道。”

Draco点点头，起身告辞，“我该回宿舍了。”

 

“Draco！”在小Malfoy快要走到门口的时候，Snape起身，叫住了他，“你今天为什么错过晚餐？”

小Malfoy回过头来，歪了歪头，回答：“一个魔药试验？”

这是一个谎言。Draco甚至都没有费心把它装饰得跟真话相象一点。他甚至还用的是疑问语气！

但作为多年Slytherin学院的学院长，Snape显然对此接受良好。当然，他也意料之内的完全没有表示要去相信它。

只不过，意料之外的，Snape还接了一句，“如果有必要，以后你可以用这个实验室。反正你总是知道通关密码的。”

然而，这个秘密并没有能够瞒得Snape太久。

隔天，周五的午餐大厅里，一头看起来极其不讨人喜欢的猫头鹰，带来一封信，揭晓了问题的答案。

Hogwarts校长看完信后，直接抬起头来，看向小Malfoy。

身为一座了不起的魔法学校，Hogwarts理所当然的总是会赋予自己的校长一些这样或是那样的特殊魔法能力。Snape自接任这个学校的校长以来，第一次使用它。

Draco在下一秒就抬起了头，接受到了他的前学院院长投过来的目光。

“校长室，马上。”有声的目光。而且措辞严厉。

Draco用他白皙而骨节修长的手指半掩了双唇，慵懒而优雅的打了一个非常贵族的呵欠，然后起身离开了Slytherin的餐桌。

 

Snape旋风一样卷进了自己的办公室，往身后丢了一打的隔离咒。然后将手中提得高高的信，直接送到了奉命在此等候着他的小Malfoy的眼前。

“你有收到这个么？”Snape的语气与他的动作丝毫不符的轻柔着。

这可不是什么好兆头！Snape教授是语音的大师，惯于将字词音节轻重高低了来表情达意——多数表达的是讽刺、讥嘲、蔑视等等。一旦他的语气里分不出了高低轻重……

作为一个无论是血统还是禀赋，都纯正到分院帽几乎还没沾到他的头发，就下了判语的Slytherin，Draco再清楚没有，Slytherin们都善于掩饰自己的情绪，但其实却完全不会控制情绪——跟愚蠢的Gryffindor们基本没什么差别。

否则，他又怎么会一次又一次的去挑衅Potter？明知道每次的结果，都是自讨苦吃。

Draco下意识的看了眼皮跟前的那封信一眼。

其实根本就不用看的。他记得那只丑陋的猫头鹰。前天午餐的时候，他收到过同样的信。

何况，Dumbledore已经死了，Harry Potter正在逃亡，整个巫师世界里还有谁够身价够份量够资格够本事让Hogwarts校长Severus Snape如此情绪失控？

Dark Lord。唯一的答案。

恼怒。

盛怒。肯定的。

但是，有没有也深藏着恐惧呢？即使是Severus Snape，在面对那个Dark Lord的时候，会不会感到害怕呢？

趋利避害，是聪明人的本能选择。Slytherin们的选择，当然。眼看着是危险，还愣头愣脑的迎面冲上去，那是愚蠢的Gryffindor们干的事。

可是，如果被逼到墙角，到了避无可避的时候呢？到了无论怎么样都避不开的时候，是会像Gryffindor一样勇敢，还是深深的，恐惧着呢？

“Mr. Malfoy，你想去么？”魔药大师的声音仍旧听不出起伏。他甚至没有使用“你渴望加入么”那样更加Snape风格的语词。

“不。”回答的声音轻得Draco自己都吓了一跳。

他是害怕的。

喏，事情并不难理解。Gryffindor们属于基本不会思考的生物种类。如果什么都不去想，那么勇敢就会变得很容易。而越是善于思考如Slytherin们，越是顾虑得多，就越是容易恐惧退缩。

“那么，你早知道了这个，”前半句还保持着近于轻柔的语气，“为什么不告诉我？！”后半句Snape终于咆哮出声。

Draco瑟缩了一下，不由自主的后退了半步。

喏，一个Slytherin真正情绪失控起来，绝对能够让Gryffindor们自愧不如。

Draco暗暗深吸了一口气。

他不能跟Snape解释说他原本是打算告诉校长的。在他第一次闯了校长办公室的那个晚上。再怎么不愿承认，但他真的真的害怕了。害怕再次面对那个残酷的黑巫师，害怕再看见那些凶残的场景，害怕将不得不参与那些残暴的罪行。

但是，后来他改变了主意。

他自己也不知道自己是从哪里找到的勇气。是在Snape校长眉间深陷的刻痕里？还是在魔药大师疲惫的无声的轻叹里？

总之，那个晚上，到后来，Draco改变了主意。

“我想我是个成年巫师了，可以自己解决自己的事情，自己对自己负责。”

“Mr. Malfoy，”Snape的声音低沉下来，语气非常的严厉，毫不容情，“你现在是Hogwarts的学生，而我是这个学校的校长。毫无疑问，这是我的事情！我的职责所在！”

Draco眨了眨眼睛，下意识的移了目光去看Dumbledore的画像。

却听到头顶上传来一声长叹。Snape教授并不常常在学生面前叹气出声。

Darco飞快的移回了视线来，Snape却已经转过了身去。“Draco，”声音还是很严厉，语气却柔和了许多，“事情不只是牵涉到你一个人，你明白吗？”

Draco睁大了眼睛。是的，他想起来了，同时收到这样的信的，还有其他二十三个在校的Slytherin。其中还有七个低年级——未成年巫师。

一下子不知道该怎么回答，他只好盯着Hogwarts校长的背影发呆。

背对着他，站在一排校长画像下面的Snape，也不知道那目光，是不是落在那个似乎永远在打着瞌睡的，白胡子的像上？


	3. 在Hogwarts （下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2月3日更新

接下来的那个万圣夜就如预料中的一般，变得极其的漫长。

Hogwarts大厅的装饰和桌上的盛餐一样都没少。连Slythrine也都全员到齐——包括两星期前与Draco一起收到信的那些。

缺席的只有Carrow兄妹。还有校长席上的Severus Snape。

Snape用了什么借口把他们全部保在了Hogwarts？要知道Dark Lord发出来的并不是舞会邀请函，允许回以“今天抽不出时间”这样的拒绝。

Snape并没有多少时间找一个好的理由出来拒绝。而Dark Lord虽然很变态，却并不愚蠢——至少他所有的不良品质中绝对不包括“轻信”这个缺点。

Draco放下手中喝了一半的南瓜汁。他吃了不少东西，但却没有尝出任何一种食物的味道。

而且看起来还有不少人跟他的感觉一样——那些Gryffindor们最好不要是在筹划什么。那对任何人都不会有好处。

Snape的麻烦已经够多的了。这个时候，拜托他们就不要再来添乱了。Draco不动声色的低下头揉了揉额角。

或许只是这压抑的气氛给他的错觉？事实上，今天的气氛实在不像是举办节日的盛宴。所有人脸上的表情都很紧绷。在Hogwarts的外面，正在发生什么事，想来并不是只有收到了Dark Lord的“邀请函”的人才知道。

为什么这个万圣节还是过得这么糟糕？那个命里跟万圣夜犯冲的黄金男孩不是已经不在Hogwarts了么？他现在……应该……不会已经……成为了Dark Lord举办的万圣夜庆典的一道甜点了吧？

Draco冷冷的嘲讽的同时也不无涩意的挑了挑唇角。如果是Harry Potter的话，必然会是主菜。黄金男孩从来不做配角。

再也无法忍受没有滋味的食物和嘈杂的空气，Draco推开面前的餐盘，立起身，抬起目光，才发现大厅里人已经走得七零八落了。

看来，这场不像宴会的宴会，还是草草收场了。之所以还有这么多人留在这里，很可能是因为他们不知道在这样的万圣夜还能去其他什么地方。这学期以来，Hogwarts的禁区比以往任何一学期都多。它们大多不是通过校方的命令划出来的——这学期Hogwarts关于“天黑之后……”的传言也比以往任何一学期都多。

Draco没有一丁点的兴趣去证明这些传言是对是错。只要可能，他会选择避开那些“禁区”中的任何一个。

所以这是Draco在这学期里第一次在宵禁之后溜下床。

裹着黑斗篷，穿行过浓重的夜色，溜到校长办公室。

站在校长室门前，Draco有些微的颤抖。自己在害怕，他知道。他只是不知道，自己是因为在无星无月的夜晚穿行过好几个“禁区”而害怕，还是因为在面前的这道门里将要看到的东西而害怕。

他颤抖着，却站在这里——

当初分院帽为什么不把他分进Gryffindor？好吧，或许是因为他还不够愚蠢。Draco自嘲的想着，然后花了一秒钟的时间从脑海里调出了那个作为通关密语的词。

拾级而上，很快他就到了另一道门。Dumbledore的时代，并没有这道门。那个老人似乎什么都能预先知道——也许他真的就什么都能预先知道。而Severus Snape，就如这道门所暗示的那样，他从不把自己的秘密与任何人分享。

敲门。没有人应。

Snape还没有回来，当然。Dark Lord召开的万圣夜庆典，没这么快结束。唯一值得庆幸的恐怕就是Draco自己没有在那里。

Hogwarts的学生都不在那里。时间如此仓促，Snape到底想了个什么理由，来帮他们推脱掉Dark Lord的召唤？而如果那个理由并不能让Dark Lord满意……

Gryffindor的缺点是从来不用脑子，Slytherine的缺点却是脑子用太多。这一次，Draco决定克服它。

他只要等在这里，等Snape回来了，自然就能知道答案。在那之前，他就是脑子用再多也无济于事——实在不需要再自己吓自己，他已经被吓得够呛了。

无论如何都停止不了颤抖。“天真冷……”咕哝着，Draco诅咒英国秋天夜晚的天气，并且后悔没有挑衣橱里那件厚一点的斗篷。

但在等到Hogwarts的校长回来之前，Draco决定，那些暂时都不重要。

先等他回来。只要他回来……

然而等待的时间仿佛被施了强力的伸长咒，长得没完没了。以至于虽然又冷又担着心，Draco还是倚着门迷糊了过去。

直到Hogwarts的校长室响起了人声，Draco仍然以倚坐在地上这样非常不Malfoy的姿势睡着。Snape并没有从门进去。

除下飞行斗篷，Snape与某幅画像进行了短暂的交谈。最后，Hogwarts的前任校长在画像里开口，语气温柔：“辛苦你了，Severus。”

Snape勉强牵了牵唇角。那看起来像是一个冷嘲。Albus Dumbledore大概是整个巫师界唯一能够认得出那确实是一个微笑的人——好吧，Albus Dumbledore现在已经不是人，他甚至连个鬼魂都不是，他只是一幅画里的肖像。

“你需要睡一下。”肖像的蓝眼睛里有着温柔的担心，“你看起来糟透了，孩子。抱歉这个时候不能递给你一杯火焰威士忌和一条毯子。”

“Albus！那不重要。”你递给过我更有价值的东西。Snape疲惫的摇了摇头。这个老人即使是死了，也仍旧难以应付。

却见Dumbledore笑了笑，那双深沉的蓝眼睛里一如既往的开始闪烁起某种狡猾的光芒，“不过我很高兴有别的人可以代替我做这件事。”

Snape皱了皱眉，还没来得及开口，就听到了敲门声。

看在梅林的份儿上！只有今天晚上，让他喘口气不行吗？几乎是怒气冲冲的拉开门，Snape看到一个苍白的Draco Malfoy。

这小子又出什么事了？！

不行！感觉到那东西很可能下一秒就会到来，Snape再次冷下脸：“Mr. Malfoy，无论你想要什么今天晚上都不行。明天再来。”

被什么声音惊醒，意识到校长室里已经有人而立刻爬起来开始敲门的Draco，身上感觉到的寒意更重了些。但不知道为什么，一见到Slytherine的前院长，他的颤抖就停止了。虽然仍旧苍白着脸，他回答的语气却安静而稳定：“教授，我想要帮忙。”

Snape明显松了一口气，但拒绝的语气毫不犹豫：“回你的地窖去！这里没有什么可以……”

“Severus！”Draco惊呼着，撞进门来。

Severus Snape的话没能够说完。就像背后忽然被昏迷咒击中，毫无预警的，那个高大的身躯一下子就倒了下来。

倒在了他的肩上。

 

多么单薄……的肩膀……  
这是掠过Snape脑海的最后的清醒意识。

 

看着那个单薄的少年身影将那个摊倒下来的高大身躯艰难的移进内室。画像里做着瞌睡的姿势却睁着眼睛的老人无声的长叹口气。

幸好小Malfoy不知是出于直觉还是出于对黑暗魔法的足够认知，并没有使用魔法来移动Snape的身体。否则，只怕他将不得不出声阻止。

这个时候的Snape实在再也经受不起任何一点魔法的力量了——也远远不是一杯火焰威士忌和一条毯子就能够起作用的状况。

Draco！替我为他做点什么吧。前任校长在画像中叹息着闭上了眼睛。

Draco其实有些预料到他将要处理的是什么样的情况。Malfoy庄园这个暑假已经让他看到太多了。

黑暗魔法的反刍。大多数黑暗魔法的效力都不是一次性的。而其中有几个，似乎第二次发作的时候会比承受魔法的当时发作还要厉害。

可能的话，Draco总是拒绝直视那样的场景。说他懦弱也好怎么样都好。那实在不符合他的美学品味。他就是天生洁癖！各方面的！那又怎么样？

何况，以Snape教授那Slytherine的自尊心，若是让他知道自己目睹了他这样的状况，说不定明天早上醒来就会对自己施Avada咒了。

但是。好吧！但是，如果不是Snape替了他们，说不定现在在承受这些的就是自己。所以……深吸一口气，Draco脱下斗篷搁了，再回头看向床上昏迷不醒的Hogwarts校长。

他能做些什么？如果Snape就这么一直昏迷不醒的话……

替他脱下袍子和外衣，裹上毯子，将他塞在被窝里。

如果Snape能够仅仅只是这么一直昏迷不醒的话，反倒是件好事。

Draco察觉着他的手颤了一下。不，不是他的手在颤，而是他的手接触到的Snape在开始打颤。

就知道不可能会这么幸运！Draco停下手上的动作，再次深呼吸。这才只是开始，状况只会越来越严重。会严重到什么地步则未知。Draco怀疑自己是不是能够应付得了。

但此刻他别无选择。他已经决定了留下来。

然而不能使用魔法——那只会加重黑暗魔法反刍的发作程度。除了确认物理上的保暖，他还能做些什么？

这时候，Snape发出昏迷以来的第一声。不是从喉咙，而是从牙齿。

牙齿咬合的声音。颤抖明显的加剧。

Draco几乎想要转开头去。也许留下来是个错误的决定。说到底，他的Slytherine邪恶本性也就到看Weasley吐鼻涕虫为止。而眼前呈现的痛苦，不但远远超出了他能从中取乐的范围，根本已经越过他愿意直视的界线。

如果这时候Snape呻吟出声的话，Draco想自己一定会扔下痛苦中的Hogwarts校长转身逃跑。还曾经想着能够自己去面对Dark Lord的自己——绝对是过于天真了！

Snape并没有呻吟出声。他将牙关咬得很紧。浑身颤抖。身体蜷了起来。冷汗如雨。

守在一旁，并不知道能真的做什么来减轻他的痛苦的Draco，帮他擦着汗，希望尽可能的使他保暖。

但效果不彰。所接触到的Snape的体温，冰得Draco想要缩手。

而事情到了后来，Draco几乎在想办法使Snape松开牙关了——牙咬得太紧，他担心在这样的状况下Snape会哽住呼吸。

“校长！”“Snape教授！”“Severus！”Draco在一片无力的忙乱中无意识的用上了他能想到的所有称呼。

也不知过了多久，Snape身体的颤抖终于渐渐的安静了下来。

而这个时候，Draco口中的称呼已经有很长时间停留在“Severus”上。

于是，Draco听到了那个名字，从意识不清的Snape口中祈求一样吐出：

“Lily……”

 

*******

Snape迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，天还没怎么亮。小Malfoy趴在他的床边，外袍又皱又脏，看起来非常狼狈，睡得很不安稳。并没有精力思考，Snape用唯一的力气施了一个咒语，将Draco搬到了床上，让他躺在了自己旁边，就又沉入了睡眠。

所以当Draco醒来的时候，发现自己在校长的床上，Snape的怀中。

很温暖。被保护着的感觉。就像小时候在父母的怀里，被隔绝了一切的伤害，想象不到人生能够有多么的冷酷和残忍。

难以想象，昨晚还在黑暗魔法的折磨下冷得冰人的身体，这时候却能够给他这么温暖的怀抱。

心奇异的轻起来，轻得好象能够从喉咙里飘出来。

抬头看去，即使在睡梦中，校长的眉间也仍旧留有深深的刻痕。双眉不展。但比起昨夜痛苦中的状况来说，已然是安稳了下来。

Draco忽然有了满满的成就感。于是开始对这种被像孩子一样对待的怀抱觉着不甘。

翻起身来，双手撑住男人宽肩的两侧，Draco俯在了校长的上方。

相比这个身形高大的男人来说，少年的身躯确实还有些单薄。但怎么说小Malfoy也已经成年。瞳孔的颜色自然的深黯下来，铂金色的头颅缓缓的俯下，靠近睡着的人的耳畔，声音压得极低，几乎是吐气一般在他的左耳边开口，嘴唇几乎擦着他的耳廓移动。“仍然把我当孩子，是吗，教授？我已经不是孩子了。”身体也压得极低，极低。某些部位已与身下的人紧密相贴。空气中几乎可以听到燃烧起来的“嗤！”的一声响。就算是隔着两人身上的衣物，那种的硬度和热度，也不可能被忽略。“……Severus。”这个名字在他舌尖缠绕，贴着他的耳垂说出来，轻得简直就像只是一声叹息。

然后，Draco Malfoy翻身下床，拿起自己的魔杖和斗篷，走出了房间。

Snape一直到听到关门声才睁开眼睛。眼里的神情有一会儿的恍惚。

昨晚的事确实是自己欠考量。不管怎么说就算他是孩子也是个大孩子了，确实不该把他弄到自己床上。当时大约真是累得神智不清了。

只是……当初那个呀呀学语的小孩子也到了荷尔蒙过盛的年纪了？而且，他怎么从来不知道这小混蛋居然有同性的倾向？鉴于Lucius在这个年纪的时候是那样的粘着Nacissa。否则自己也不会犯这样的错误了——他再怎么神智不清也绝对不会让一个十七岁的女学生躺到自己怀里的。

Snape教授反省着自己作为长辈和教授的失职。至于小Malfoy在离去前划过他唇边的亲吻？Snape以一个Slytherine的明智，将它划归小孩子偶尔的恶作剧。


	4. Through the night

午夜钟声敲响十二点。  
啊啊仙德瑞娜的马车该变回南瓜了！说真的，她那女巫教母的变形术，实在是有欠火候。Draco懒懒的抬头看了Slytherine公共休息室墙上的大钟一眼，又低下头继续发呆。  
因为午夜失眠而产生的焦躁情绪，Draco早已经将它克服了。他也早已经放弃了在凌晨三点之前入睡。  
他可以盯着壁炉里的火发呆一整个晚上。  
完全没有问题。

思维停滞。

壁炉里的火焰闪了两下。  
纯血并且在纯血家庭里长大的Draco，很不Slytherine的反应了半天，才意识到是有人接通了飞路网。

“校长？”当Snape的脸在火焰中出现的时候，Draco终于彻底从呆滞状态回神。  
“Mr. Malfoy，”Snape的声音分不清是叹气还是松了口气，“如果你一时半会还不想睡，就过来帮我个忙。”

 

真正的魔药实验室总是有着安静的气氛。  
大多数配方复杂的魔药，酿造过程都很敏感。放到低年级吵吵嚷嚷的魔药教室里去，别说是Longbottom，就算是Draco，也不敢保证不出事故。

酿制魔药的时候，心里的烦躁都可以静下来。  
不得不静下来。否则就只能期待一场灾难。  
但是，Draco却总觉得现在这样的寂静有什么地方奇怪。  
在坩埚里的魔药最后一圈搅动完成一半的时候，Draco终于想到了可能是什么地方奇怪。  
完成了一圈搅动，Draco才抬起魔杖，施了一个小咒语。很小的咒语，通常是小孩子们还在婴儿车里的时候，用来哄他们玩的魔法。  
空气里出现了一缕七彩色，在空中游离着。Draco用魔杖吹着它移动。然后，飘到房间一半的地方，它停了下来。  
Draco挑挑眉。空气隔离咒。只有当两副魔药极容易互相影响时才会用上。  
房间另一头的Snape正在熬制的，是什么魔药呢？

其实Draco甚至还没有搞明白Snape叫自己熬制的这个是什么魔药。  
他怀疑这会是任何魔药教材或是魔法部颁行的魔药法典里的标准魔药配方。当然Draco也不敢夸口那所有的配方他全记得。但是单凭这些魔药材料来看，虽然还不能说是违法，但也都相去不远了。  
而且，从校长手里接过这个配方，研究了足足十分钟后，Draco仍旧没有弄清楚，这几种魔药材料的配伍，会出来什么样的魔药效果。  
小Malfoy盯着这张魔药配方犹豫再三，终于还是忍不住问出声，“这是什么药剂的配方？”

然后，魔药实验室被沉默统治了一小会儿。  
Malfoy在他的前院长是没有听见还是不愿作答之间犹豫。

Snape却作答了：“提神剂。”声音平板，毫无起伏。

典型的Slytherine式的“这个问题你不会从我这里得到答案”。  
Draco叹气：“提神剂不需要颠茄的切片。”一边说着，Draco已经一边开始动手准备切片。

“尽量切薄。但不要切穿。”Snape没有否定Draco的话，也没有要继续解释的意思。

Draco也不再继续追问。既然老师在课堂上不肯直接给出答案，那就下课后自己再去找答案就好了。他是优等生，这完全不成问题。

但这样一来，Snape正在制作的魔药就要成为一个谜了。连配方都不知道的魔药的话他再是个优等生也没有办法可想了。

“Mr. Malfoy，收起你的魔杖。那是一副很敏感的魔药。”  
虽然施了空气隔离咒，但魔药大师显然用别的魔咒保持了两人之间说话的声音传播。  
“我不记得提神剂会怕魔法污染。”虽然是这么回答着，但Draco还是挥了挥手里的魔杖，收回了那个彩虹空气咒。  
Snape连头也没抬的回答：“你现在在制作的那副是的。”

带点不甘心的，Draco摇头放弃。  
低头看了看坩埚。  
他需要等十七——现在是十六分二十七秒后，再做最后一次搅拌。

Snape那边似乎也停了手，在等待下一步所需要的时间点。

等待魔药反应的时间是漫长的。  
而由于Snape表示了不想谈论魔药配方的问题，于是Draco想起了另一个话题——虽然有点冒险，但Draco衡量了一下，值得一试。

“Lily Potter啊？”  
盯着面前的坩埚，Draco尽可能状似不经意的开口。  
要知道，对于教授们的私人感情问题，学生们自然是各种猜测，无奇不至。而在Slytherine里，自然是对Snape的猜测最多。  
而Lily Potter绝对在猜测范围之外。

是Lily Potter吧？如果Snape回答说是那个Huffpuff的一年级生Lily Forst……Draco决定那个时候再给自己施“一忘皆空”也还来得及。

另一口坩埚前的Snape明显的身形一顿。  
“不。”矢口否认。Snape语气紧绷。  
许久，一声轻叹，“是Lily Evens。”

“抱歉。是我弄错了。”Draco唇角轻挑。  
这其实并不是一个很好的话题。个人隐私的问题，对于一个学生，Snape完全可以拒绝回答。但不知为什么，他居然认真的回答了，也并没有用任何圆滑的方式回避掉。Draco不自觉的感到有些高兴。

因为Snape没有像对待小孩子一样将他的问题随意打发。

“不。你是对的。”Snape也不明白自己为什么会允许并且还在继续跟一个学生谈论这样的话题。  
这并不是容易的话题。但相对另一些话题，它其实属于比较低伤害性的。

最疼痛的那个时刻已经过去了十七年……

这么多年，只有那唯一的一次，死在他手上了的那个巫师问起过。除此之外，就再没有与任何人谈起过他对Lily的感情。因为这长年的缄默，所以，除了容纳它的胸膛时时感受到它反复的疼痛之外，就已经仿佛被所有人遗忘。  
于是，好象变得再没有人知道。当然，也不是说有谁想知道——却在自己意识不清的时候，被这个孩子给听了去。  
与这件事情毫无关系的孩子，他甚至不知道Lily Evens究竟长什么样子。

她笑起来是什么样子……

“她不属于我，不管是姓Potter还是Evans……”

不管是活着还是死去……

Snape暗暗的深吸一口气，平息胸中熟悉的疼痛。  
既然提及了这个话题，作为成年人的Snape觉得自己有必要澄清某些问题。于是，Snape把话题往另一个方向接了下去。  
“我不知道你是homo，那天的事情我道歉。还有，谢谢你。”  
Draco稍微的有点愣住，Severus Snape不是那种从不道歉和说谢谢的类型么？  
还是因为在学生面前要为人师表的缘故？道歉也好，谢谢也好，都说得毫无滞碍。

“我也为那天的恶作剧道歉。”在意识到之前，抱歉的话已经说了出来。

谁说Snape不是个好老师的？  
Draco差点忍不住很不Malfoy的去挠头。

“我接受。”Snape的语气平静，“做完你最后的搅拌，然后在下一个夜晚来临之前，没有什么能做的了。回去睡一会儿。”

两人下意识的抬眼看向窗外，依旧浓雾深暗。  
该是近黎明时分了才对，今天恐怕也不是个好天气。

*******

Draco眯着眼睛扫视着书架。

不是临考时期，学校图书馆里一如既往没有多少人。以前他还能时不时碰上那个Granger女孩，现在连这点不愉快的邂逅都省了。

学校图书馆并不是获得答案的最佳场所，Malfoy庄园的藏书要比这专精太多。但有鉴于他大愿意见他家的那位贵客，他也就只好退而求其次，先找找这里了。

这一排排过于崭新而整洁的书脊，看起来就是已经被魔法部和Hogwarts用一条条规定漂洗过一遍，再一遍，绝对没什么希望。只有那种书脊和封面有着交错的凌乱，就像是魔药本身的自然状态，就像是魔法本身的自然状态的，还可能掩藏着些有价值的东西。Draco只偶尔抽出一本这样的书，快速地查找。

“真的要这样做么？”某处传来压低的怯怯的声音。

哦！Draco在心里翻了个白眼。希望不是哪两个学生要挑这里做某些不好见人的事。他正觉得这排书里说不定有他想找的答案呢。

“当然！那是属于Harry的东西。”  
Draco顿住了。  
Harry是个麻瓜名字。在巫师界并不大流行——当然了，这些年在Hogwarts是流行得有点太过了——而那是Weasley家小女孩的声音。  
“但是Snape……”  
“嘘……有人来了……”

Draco正考虑着要不要给自己施一个隐身咒，却听到压低的轻呼：“Neville！这边！”梅林！Gryffindor们能够再不谨慎一点么？如果他们确实是要密谋什么的话。

“我不认为这是个讨论这件事的好地方。”Longbottom的声音。  
说得有道理。不是说他会赞同Longbottom什么的，这就是个常识。

杂沓的脚步声远去。Draco继续查他的书。  
果然不出所料。看！找到了！Draco却一点都没有高兴，他皱着眉头盯着那个答案叹了个气。

Snape显然瞒着他在计划着什么。而愚蠢的Groffindor们显然瞒着Snape在计划着什么。而Draco有个感觉，无论哪一个他都不会喜欢。

“这是解毒剂。”Draco一边迅速而精准地给魔药装瓶——这东西成药后氧化得恼人的快，而氧化会使药效大打折扣——一边开口。

那不是一个问句，Snape没有评论。于是Draco继续：“你在做的那副魔药是什么？”

这是一个问句，Snape仍然没有开口回答。

空气隔离咒导致沉默显得加倍凝重。那根本就不用回答。空气隔离咒，只有当两副魔药极容易互相影响时才会用上。毒剂和它的解剂，当然容易互相影响。

解毒剂，在黑魔王眼皮子底下，能有多少机会派上用场？没有人提及这个问题。更多的时候这大概就只是个心理安慰罢了。说不定呢。也许什么时候能用上呢。诸如此类。

所以Draco还是把这份工作完成得尽可能地完美。然后，他看着Snape那边剩下明显更多的工作量。说：“我可以帮忙。”

“你在帮忙。”Snape没有抬头，却是用着不容置疑的语气，“把药瓶放到左手那个柜子的第二格去，然后回去休息。”

“你知道我什么意思。”Draco没有动，“我是指，你那边，我也可以帮忙。”

“你真的知道我在做的是什么么？”Snape抬起头来，语气危险。

“猜得出来？如果连解剂都必须得用上这些差不多算是违禁的药品的话。”

“那就该离得远点而不是要求帮忙！”Snape深吸气，拉回了这次意料之外的情绪失控，叹息，“离我远点，Draco。”

Draco不知为什么撅起了嘴——当然他不会承认那是个撅嘴的——嘟噜：“是，我就该离所有这一切远点！问题是要怎么做？当Dark Lord本人就住在我家的时候！”

Snape摇了摇头。愚蠢的男孩。你以为你家已经变成了地狱的陈列厅所以你都见识过了？不。如果你真的一脚踏进去，你才知道真正的地狱是什么样子。“在非洲的桑给巴尔有一种古老的魔药，”他开口，在嗓音里注入了足够的恶意，“我认为它比三大不可饶恕咒更可怕，因为你一旦沾上它，就永远也洗不掉，而哪怕一开始只是在指头上沾上了一点儿，它也会蔓延到你的全身，不把你整个人染成完全的黑色它就不会停下。”Snape给面前的魔药施了一个加热咒，“所以，Malfoy先生，我的忠告是，一点儿也别碰。”

“可我不认为你是什么……”Malfoy张口就反驳——

Snape抬起魔杖，打断他。神色严厉——是说比他平时的神色还要严厉。

空气中有某种异常的波动。在施放有空气隔离咒的地方，这种波动很不寻常。Draco意识到一定是有人触发了Snape在某处设下的警报。

Snape正皱着眉头看向某个本应看不见的地方——所以关于Hogwarts校长可以看见学校里的一切的传言是真的了？  
“愚蠢的！”Snape最终说，“你呆在这儿！”他挥动魔杖——  
“我能帮……”  
“不！”Snape严声拒绝，毫无商量余地地封存了面前那剂魔药，“如果你要帮忙的话，把你面前的那副魔药放好，离开。”  
Draco决定退而求其次，“外面是什么事，我能帮……”  
“我说了，‘不’。”Snape翻滚的黑袍消失在门外。

实验室里又回复了一片寂静。Draco相当伤心地看着刚被自己装瓶的那剂魔药——与其说是装瓶不如说是装灌，这真的是很大的瓶子，而且这金红金红的Gryffindor色，无论如何也没办法被偷偷地携带在一个Slytherin出身的合格食死徒身上。

Snape根本不可能有机会用上它。

Draco叹了口气，将它规规整整地放上左手边柜子的第二格。再回头看了看被Snape封存的那个未完成品。算了，既然Snape如此坚持。但——

Draco转身看向通往外室的那扇门。不管外面发生的是什么，Snape显然都在独自一个人应对。他杀了Dumbledore，除非算上他办公室里的那一圈死人画像，他在这个学校可没有盟友。

他拉开门，惨叫声立刻威胁着几乎撕裂他的耳膜。Draco顿了顿。好吧。对此他已经不陌生了。那是钻心剜骨咒迫人发出的声音。

“Neville！”随之而来的另一声尖叫。

所以，是Longbottom。而即使是Longbottom也并没有让Draco觉得好过些。整个暑假Malfoy庄园他听到太多这种惨叫声了，而每一次，都让他全身的神经都痛苦的痉挛。

然后是Alecto Carrow恶毒的笑声和诅咒声：“怎么？想偷给Potter小子？不。哦，可怜的孩子，你们还不知道吧？告诉你们一个秘密：他已经被伟大的黑暗君主杀死了。”

哐当！Draco碰翻了手边的一个花架。那上面曾经栖息过一只凤凰。Dumbledore放在这里的东西。除了增加了一道门，一个魔药实验室和他自己的卧室之外，Snape没有动过这个校长办公室别的。

花架倒地的声音很大，不可能不惊动那一头的人。Carrow疾步走近，Draco深吸口气，迎了上去。

某种程度上，如果是哥哥的Carrow说不定还好对付些。但那样一来，刚刚Longbottom的惨叫声说不定就还得加大。

“Mr. Malfoy？你在这里做什么？”

“我在为校长打下手，熬制魔药。听见声音，发生什么事？Carrow教授。”Draco的声音有点颤抖，就好像他不确定他有没有做错什么事。

Carrow转身，轻蔑地说：“有人想偷Gryffindor之剑。”

Malfoy随她走过去。呈现在他眼前的景象看起来一目了然。Snape拿着剑站着。Longbottom躺在地上，看样子已经被疼痛折磨得晕了过去。最小的那个Weasley正在一旁哭泣。

心碎的绝望的哭泣。Draco知道那心碎和绝望并不是为了躺在她面前的Longbottom，而是为了Carrow刚刚所说的——

Draco压下身上的颤抖，看向Snape。

Snape眼神中一片了然。好吧。Hogwarts校长知道这学校里所有的事。

“Mr. Malfoy，你的魔药完成了么？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“我已经通知了Filch先生和Pomfrey夫人，能请你……照看一下Longbottom先生和Weasley小姐吗，到他们来为止。Carrow女士，我们得去一趟Malfoy庄园。我恐怕黑暗君主不会很高兴知道今晚发生的事。他特别强调过这把剑的重要性。”  
Carrow也压下一个颤栗。今晚Hogwarts是她当值。她忍不住再次抽出魔杖，想再对地上的两个Gryffindor做点什么。  
“走吧，我们必须尽快。”Snape已经迈出了脚步，头也不回地说。

Snape没想到回到这里的时候，Draco居然还在。

他的舞动的袍子停下，问：“你在干什么？”

Draco以一种非常不Malfoy的姿态坐在台阶上，脸埋在袍子里。听了他的话，抬起头来，不答反问：“一切还好吗？”

“一切都会好的。”Snape讽刺地回答。但他的声音的背后偷偷藏了一点小心翼翼的温柔。不多，但是有一点。

“你确定？”Draco仰着头看着他，他的金发不再固定得整齐，蓝灰色的眼睛看起来前所未有的脆弱——甚至比六年级时被神锋无影伤得浑身是血倒在盥洗室的地上时看起来还要脆弱。

Snape在心底里暗暗叹了口气，一挥袍子，也坐到了台阶上：“像一个slytherin一样确定。”

“……我明白了。”

“有时候你甚至可以相信一个slytherin。”

“非常有建设性的主意。”小Malfoy回答，听起来几乎是筋疲力尽的。

Snape只得又叹了口气：“别蠢了。如果那是真的，他还不得第一时间昭告天下？那我们早就有个庆祝Party了，盛大的那种。”

Draco点点头，明显他自己也想到了这一点，他只是需要另一个人帮他确认一下。

而现在，得到了确认，他转过身，递给Snape一个杯子。

Snape狐疑地接过来。“这是什么？”

“看起来Dumbledore有不少私藏。86年的火焰威士忌？我猜。”

Snape摇着手里的酒杯，“没有添加别的东西？”不是很放心地问。

Draco看起来几乎有些被逗笑了。“相信我。那个很贵的。”

“相信一个slytherin？绝不。”他低头抿了一口，忽然想起了什么，停下来，问，“有多贵？”

Draco眨了眨眼睛。“相当贵。”

“哦，”Snape难得的动容了，“别告诉我那是，中国人鱼的眼泪？”

Draco叹气，“我原本还打算把这个秘密保留得长一些。”

“那不是个秘密，那是……”

“只是很贵，我知道。”

梅林知道，那东西，即使是在巫师世界里，也迹近传说。一颗（是的一颗）那东西，就可以买下半个麻瓜伦敦。

除了像珍珠般美丽之外，它也不算有什么特别的功效。仅仅只是绝佳的浓缩剂和除味剂——它可以把一整瓶狼毒剂的魔药浓缩变味成一颗小小的无色无臭的水滴。

Snape一口吞下杯中的液体。全苏格兰最好的威士忌抚慰一样烧过喉头。他发出一声叹息。做Hogwarts的校长绝对需要这东西。毫无疑问。

Draco再次替他斟满。

两人沉默了一小会儿

“Harry Potter啊？”最终还是Snape开口。

Draco在他旁边几乎是可见的颤抖了一下。就好像他没有在等待这个话题到来似的。

可怜的孩子。他明显需要人谈谈这个。Snape几乎要叹息。Severus Snape可不怎么施予同情。一般情况下不。好吧，准确的说，从来没有过。他的境遇就没留给他什么余裕再去同情别的什么人。或者，对别人的某种遭遇感同身受。

但这个，雨点儿落进针眼里，好巧不巧，正是字面意义上的，感同身受。一个爱上Gryffindor的Slytherin，一个爱着伏地魔正在追杀的人的伏地魔的追随者，一份事实上绝对无望的感情——甚至无人可以倾诉。

他不施予同情。但坐在这男孩旁边，就……聊一聊，他还是做得到的。

“令人吃惊？”男孩轻声回答。

Snape从鼻子里哼笑了一下，他有什么资格评判别人？他叹息：“他有着Lily的眼睛。”

Draco点头：“绿色……”

“slytherin一向对绿色没辙儿。但我想，”Snape短暂地回忆了一下Potter小子在Hogwarts的情史，“他是直的。”

“直的或者不是，他都不属于我。”Draco干笑，“不管你相不相信，我知道这个。”

Snape礼貌的保持了沉默。

Draco将头埋到膝盖里去，从那里传出来的闷闷的声音，可怜兮兮：“我知道这个，可这没用。即使在他的魔法使我受伤流血要置我于死地的时候……”

Snape继续沉默。他当然记得那个情景，倒在阴冷潮湿的盥洗室里的男孩，血流了一地，生命流逝的痛苦翻腾在那双看起来异常无辜的眼睛里。

男孩并不是真的全然无辜。而现在，Snape也知道了，那眼里翻腾的痛苦也并非只是因为神锋无影咒切肤入骨。

他说过他不施予同情，对吧？所以，他继续保持沉默。

“为什么，这如此艰难？”小Malfoy最终问。

这就是十几岁时的爱情。如果换了别的一个人，也许就能劝告Draco：十几岁时的爱情，来得容易，去得也容易，更别提没法得到回报的那种，完全不必放在心上。但Snape不会轻视十几岁时的爱情。因为他确切地知道，有些十几岁时的爱情，始终无望的，却还是持续了半生——或者，就是一生。

轻叹口气，Snape终于开口，“爱情是艰难的，人生是艰辛的。你总得学会接受这个。”

“这就是所谓的成长？”Draco费力地假笑。

Snape挑高了半边唇角，算是回答。“不必太过沮丧。你会找到那个你爱并且爱你的人的。签于你拥有年轻，聪明，和美貌。”

Draco真吃惊了。他可没想过从Snape这里得到这些评价。

“那么你呢？教授。你拥有力量，智慧，和魅力。”

“什么？”好吧，就算前面两项他没有意见，后面那个词就太……“我不认为我有任何东西跟魅力这个词有关。”

Draco摇头，“别忘了，我是个homo，所以这种事情肯定是由我说了算。我敢打赌，在女性中的看法也是……”

“打住！够了！”Snape立起身，“我想你的心情好点了？” 

Draco勉强笑了一下。勉强，也算是笑。

“我就不追究另外那半瓶火焰威士忌去了哪里。回去睡会儿吧。Malfoy先生。”

Draco点点头，起身，临走，又回过头：“校长，我一直在这里，没有人再靠近过那个壁橱。”他说。

直到Draco的身影在门后消失，Snape都没有动作。

“聪明的男孩！”墙上的Dumbledore画像却在Draco离开后抢先开口了，“他也许需要练习大脑封闭术了。”

“我不会再教任何人大脑封闭术了。”Snape讽刺地说。然后走到那个碎着玻璃的壁橱前。壁橱的门仍然半开着，他伸出手，从看起来空无一物的壁柜里缓缓抽出了另一把“Gryffindor之剑”。

“你为什么不让Longbottom他们拿走算了？反正他们也是准备给Potter。你确实说过Potter得拿到这把剑，这很重要，对吧？当然，那位似乎也认为这很重要。”

“是的，非常重要。”墙上的Dumbledore回答，“所以必须确保Harry能拿到它。你亲自确保。”

“那是自然，我多么的必不可少。”Snape嘲讽地哼了一声，“现在的问题是：它不能再在这里留太久。如果这个小把戏甚至没能骗过Draco，它就也可能引起其他什么人的怀疑。”

“虽然我认为你这么说低估了Malfoy先生的才智。但是是的，我相信Harry现在非常需要这把剑，他得尽快拿到它。”

“所以，他在哪儿？”

Dum耸耸肩，“很遗憾，我也不知道。”

Snape磨了磨牙。

Dumbledore立刻补充，“但我猜有人能够帮忙。Phineas？”

Phineas Black在他的画像里翻了个白眼：“我试试看。但他们很小心。Granger小姑娘很聪明。哦，非常聪明。”

Snape挥了挥手：“得了，别再唱颂诗了，她是个Gryffindor。”

Dumbledore很高兴地回答：“那是。”

在两幅校长画像开始第一千零一次的争论之前，Snape赶紧打断他们——反正他们有漫长的时间可以继续争论，当他不在这儿的时候——“Longbottom怎么办？我不认为Carrow会善罢甘休。刚在Malfoy庄园，她吃了些苦头。”

Dumbledore叹息：“做你不得不做的。Hogwarts会准备好的。”

Snape挑了挑眉：“这个学校到底还有多少事是我不知道的？我以为我已经是这个学校的校长了。”

Dumbledore轻叹：“你是的，Severus。正如我所期待的那样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 除夕更。猴年万事如意！


	5. I Love You（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节更！

这个季节，Hogwarts几乎和迪恩森林没什么区别。Snape幻影移形到学校的大门前，被齐踝深的积雪绊得险些没站稳。

远处某个黑色的身影迅速移动过来，近些了，能看到银青两色交缠的围巾在雪中飞舞。

Snape在心里叹了口气，还没来得及开口，小Malfoy就已经扑到了跟前，神色紧张地看着他，少见的一脸担心。欲言又止。

“他没事。很安全。暂时。”Snape说。这其实不是传递这个消息的地方。但Snape知道，等待关于某个生死未卜的人的消息，是什么样的感觉。而圣诞夜的那一场骚乱，连他都难免要担着心。

Draco点点头，奇怪的是，脸上担心的神色竟似乎一点没少：“你怎么样？”

Snape深吸了口气。他觉得冷。在迪恩森林里他肯定是忘了给自己施保暖咒。而长时间的使用呼神守卫咒——这个咒语于他来说，也就比阿瓦达咒来得省力一些，不多——让他筋疲力尽。

“我需要一杯火焰威士忌。”他回答。

偌大的Hogwarts里只有他们两个人在雪地上缓慢地走着。空荡的校园几乎能听到靴子踩碎积雪之音产生的回声。

还在圣诞假期。Draco以帮Snape制作魔药为名提前返校了。Narcissa郑重地看了Snape一眼就同意了，就好像她完全相信那个牢不可破咒的效力还持续着似的。

Snape的脚下再次险些踉跄。他不知道为什么他总是欠下一个又一个的债，仿佛永远也还不清。他当初到底是用他的人生做抵押交换了些什么来着？他为什么想不起来了？

Draco再次迟疑，最后也还是没有伸手扶他，只是愈加放慢了速度，与他并肩前行。

一进校长室，Draco直接把他“放”进了他的椅子里。

一放松下来，极度的疲惫感就席卷上来，Snape几乎放任自己瘫倒在椅子里。他本来是计划回到Hogwarts就找个不那么坚固的墙角对着埋在雪中的那些古老岩石好好的哭一场的。嗯，说不定还能将两千年前那个东方女巫的故事重演一遍。

但现在看来是没那个机会了。他总不能在一个学生面前太失体统。

Draco正以一种非同寻常的效率燃起了壁炉，给他找来了酒，甚至还有一条毛毯——小Malfoy显然已经对这里的什么东西要在哪儿找全然地驾轻就熟。

而或者是小Malfoy找来的真的是一瓶好酒的关系，灌下第二杯之后，他居然就觉得好多了。嗯，Hogwarts的围墙还可以继续再屹立一段时间，说不定能撑到黑魔王进攻的时候。

他抬头迎上Draco的视线。男孩脸上的担心这才开始褪去。

这让Snape稍稍牵起了唇角。然后又有些疑惑地抿住。实在奇怪，在这样一个夜晚之后，他可没想过他还能笑得出来。

但Malfoy家男孩似乎并不会纠结于此，看起来反而是越加放心地叹了口气，坐到了他对面。

壁炉里的火烧得很旺，木材发出燃烧的噼啪声。

两人有一时无话。都盯着着火光怔神儿。

Draco犹豫了一会儿，开口——

“不。”没等他出声，Snape就截断了他。

Malfoy挑起了眉毛：“你都不知道我要说什么。”

“我知道。答案是不。”

这不公平。Snape知道。但公平本身就是个相对概念。总不能指望他扑到一个十七岁男孩的怀里去哭。不。这绝不可能发生。

Draco给了他一个不忿的眼神。却还是在那个眼神后面小心地打量着他。似乎是确定他真的没事了，男孩决定揭过这一章。他立起身，从他的袍子里掏出了什么东西，说：“一直没有找到机会给你。”递给他，“圣诞礼物。”

Snape怀疑地看着Draco手里的那个瓶子。

小小的水晶的瓶子。但他有充分的理由相信瓶子不是重点，重点是里面的五十来颗珍珠一样的东西。

当然，Draco绝对不可能送给他一瓶珍珠，这说不通。于是，他忽然就知道了那是什么。

“不……”他几乎是下意识地站了起来，上前了两步，看着它，发出近似呻吟的声音。

Draco笑了：“曾祖母留给我的遗物。反正我留着也没用。”

Snape以一种不知道该说什么的表情看着他。好一会儿，才能开口：“你说的曾祖母，是我想的那位么？”

“是的，爱德华七世的教母。据说，当年维多利亚女王曾把从东印度到新大陆收集来的所有奇珍异宝放在她面前，而她就选了这个。”

这倒说得通了。

“那必然是出于对欧洲王室极大的善意。”考虑到维多利亚的子女之后在欧洲各王室的散布程度；而这东西，说白了，其他用没有，却是制造宫廷阴谋的绝佳工具。Snape深吸一口气，坚定地摇头：“Draco，这太昂贵了，我不能收。”他甚至从头至尾都没有朝它伸出手，就像是怕碰到它。

Draco不满地挑眉：“你是要我把送出去的圣诞礼物收回来？”男孩低头看着那东西，“它虽然昂贵，在我手里也就摆着好看而已，不如拿给你派点实际用场。我确定你用得上。”

他的确用得上。

Snape迟疑地——这对Snape来说可不常见——将它接过来。“我没有圣诞礼物可以给你。”

Draco假笑。他不是十一岁了好不好？但，“既然你提到了，不如给我一个吻？”

这个天外飞来的建议让Snape确确实实地后退了一步——这可是连黑魔王本人都不曾做到的。Draco忍不住坏笑起来。

然而下一刻，Snape的影子就完全地罩住了他。

他还以为他这两年身高长得够快了呢——Draco无关紧要地想着，同时屏住了呼吸——

停！他为什么要屏住呼吸啊？Draco在心里对自己摇了摇头：你就还是个十七岁的孩子！——吸气——

Snape的颈项间传来月见草和午后琥珀的味道，以及更加微妙的，夜雾中的雪松和断肠草的气息，有些苦涩，有些辛辣。有些危险。

Draco觉得一阵眩晕。确实危险。

梅林的胡子啊！魔药大师最近是在熬制什么？黑魔王决定换一种方式统治世界了所以在让他制造迷情剂么？还是说Snape本人其实就是这样的味道的？那又怎么可能被全Hogwarts的师生错过？

Draco抬头偷眼瞄他。他的五官的轮廓很深，近看的话更是雕刻一样的，提示了某种尖锐而不肯动摇的性格。也许作为一个Slytherin，太尖锐了些。他的鼻子——如果太冲动的时候接吻说不定会不小心撞到，而根据某种传说那提示着——

停停停！Draco发现自己不知什么时候居然已经再次屏住了呼吸。这真的有些不妙。

然后，在他来得及深吸一口气之前，一个吻，轻柔地落到了他的额头上。

Draco眨了眨眼睛。

Snape已经退开了两步，看着他，说：“谢谢。”

他在为什么道谢？他的眸子的颜色在专注凝视的时候会变得好深，最上等的那种黑巧克力那种。

Snape仿佛是终于看出了他的神思不属。于是再次开口：“谢谢你的礼物，还有，你今晚所做的一切。”他的声音卸下了一贯冷嘲热讽的外壳，无比真挚。即使在冰天雪地里等着他那最初的目的并不是为了他，但之后为他所做的一切，他仍然非常感激。

他一生中所得到的善意不多，所以无论有多小，他都心怀感激。何况，他握住那个小小的水晶瓶——还带着男孩的体温——且不论它的市价值多少，这背后的心意，已经弥足珍贵。

“我的荣幸。”Draco回答，并且告辞，“时间晚了，不打扰你休息。”

Snape点点头。

Draco告退离开。

他其实有点落荒而逃。他有些害怕自己那不知为何凌乱了的心跳。

*******

剩下的假期Draco继续按照Snape提供的方子制造某些魔药。大多看起来无害，一部分可能涉及违法，少量的Draco认为可能永远不会允许被公开配方——全部，都不在魔法部颁布的药典上。

Snape却很少再出现在实验室。最近黑魔王显然在忙着别的什么，减少了对致命魔药的需求量。

但作为Hogwarts的校长，Snape可没闲着。每次Draco从实验室出来，经过Snape的办公室——他可以从实验室直接飞路回Slytherin休息室的，Snape给了他开启飞路的密码。但出于……保密的原因，他很少使用那条路——Snape几乎都在伏案工作。见他出来，对他点点头，算是招呼。极少有交谈。

开学之后不久的一天，Draco像寻常一样离开实验室，在办公室里停下，像寻常一样看向校长的办公桌——Snape不在那儿。

墙上的挂钟指向凌晨两点半。也许已经休息了。Draco叹气转身，却又被叫住了。

“Malfoy先生——”

Draco循声看去，Snape立在酒柜那里，一手酒杯，一手酒瓶。“能陪我喝一杯么？”他说。

Draco略微踯躅地走过去。

依然是绝好的威士忌，但却不在Draco的杯子里。“巧克力？”Draco问，有些瞠目结舌。

“别说你还不到法定年龄。我也不可能灌醉你。”

“我又不介意。”

Snape低头想了想，抬头问：“Malfoy先生，你这是在跟我调情么？”

Draco慌乱了那么三分之一秒。真的，他又不是没跟人调过情。所有的Malfoy都是调情的大师。当然了，这是Severus Snape，他十一岁时学院的院长，以及，Hogwarts的现任校长。大概会有些不同。

无论怎么样，Draco还是勉强恢复了镇定：“如果我说是呢？”

Snape盯着他，良久，摇了摇头：“Malfoy先生，还没有绝望到那种地步。”

哦，对于这句话，Draco可有很多很多的辩解。但Draco看了看Snape手中空了大半的酒瓶——魔药大师平常并不碰酒，他在校长室出入了好几个月，他把酒杯递过去的那几次就是他看到Snape喝酒的仅有的几次——以及喝了大半瓶依旧苍白得吓人的脸色，决定暂时把辩解放过一边。“但你的表情可不是这么说的。发生什么事？你去了庄园？”

“有幸目击了一场技巧卓然的审讯，黑暗君主亲自出手。”Snape回答。

好吧。Draco打了个寒颤。但这事在黑魔王那里也不是头一桩了，连Draco都快看习惯了。“谁是那个……”他吞咽了一下，“幸运儿？”好吧，并不是真的习惯。

“Olivander。”

“再一次？”Draco盯向Snape手里的瓶子，“他在找什么？”

Snape防备地看了他一眼，把酒瓶搁到了身后的柜子里，阴沉地回答：“长老魔杖。”

Draco找回了注意力：“那不是小孩的床头故事么？”

“整个巫师世界都是麻瓜小孩的床头故事。有流言说， Grindelwald当年得到了那只魔杖。”Snape说着就将目光溜到了墙上Dumbledore的画像上。一如往常，画像里的白胡子老头在打着盹儿。当然。

“Malfoy先生，最近你的变形课成绩大有进展？”Snape忽然换了个话题。

Draco不知道这个凭空而降的话题又是从哪儿来的，但作为一个Malfoy，被问到成绩总是让他高兴的。他轻轻地摇着手中的魔杖，“是的。换了老师和同学之后，我好像忽然得了诀窍。”

“准备好你的魔杖。”Snape放下酒杯，当胸竖起了自己的魔杖。

这让Draco再次屏住了呼吸。好吧，这不难理解，这男人自信而强大，他的魔法力量几乎可见地溢出他的黑袍之外。

“Malfoy先生？”

Draco深吸一口气，好吧，准备好魔杖。Snape要和他来一次决斗——为什么？

“我做错了什么吗？校长？”Draco不是太认真的问。他确信他最近很乖。

“不。我只是有点好奇。所以满足我。”

Draco暗地里咬了咬自己的脸颊内侧，试图不去想这句话可以用在别的什么地方。

Snape踱开几步，转身，竖起魔杖。

Draco的“除你武器！”和Snape的咒语几乎同时出口。

认真的？果冻腿咒？

而且，哇哦——Snape的魔杖确实脱手了。

但Snape没去看自己脱手的魔杖，反而看着Draco的手中的那根山楂木。

有什么事情发生了。Draco忽然感到强烈的不安。Snape在犹豫。不安的犹豫。而这可非常少见。

Snape准备为刚才的“除你武器”给他非常严厉的惩罚么？那可是公平决斗！——Draco宁愿这么不着边际的想，也不愿去想是因为某些更为严肃的事。这些日子来严肃的都没好事。

但一个强力的隔离咒，随着重新回到Snape手里的桦木魔杖的挥动，笼罩下来，打破了Draco的空怀希望。Draco瑟缩了一下。

Snape看见了，却没有余裕表示同情。他目光强烈，锁住Draco的视线，确保男孩明白他的语意所指：“那天晚上，在天文塔上……”

Draco几乎是立刻就明白了他说的是哪件事，立刻毫不掩饰地表现出一脸震惊。

这也不是他想重新回顾的情形，看在梅林的份上！但他必须弄清楚，“你对他用的最后一个咒语是什么？”

Draco看起来有些混乱，显然在飞快地计算着这个话题的走向，同时勉力地在回忆当初那个混乱而紧张的状况下他曾经做过些什么。

“除你武器。”最终他说，如果可能的话，看起来更加混乱了。

Snape自己看起来也并没有好多少。那个老头子从塔顶上掉下去的时候还拿着魔杖么？无论怎么逼着自己重新回顾那一幕，Snape都想不起来。

但是，他记得之前的那一幕，颤抖着的小Malfoy，那四个兴奋的食死徒，以及，几乎要倒在地上的Dumbledore——手上没有魔杖。

Snape扶住了桌子角。

这看起来像是最后一击，Draco几乎要跳起来那样申辩：“那是一个通用咒语！”

“当然，黄金男孩的最爱。”Snape嘲讽地反击，但仿佛只是某种自动反应。

他们在谈的已经不是那件事了。

“在传说中那要通过杀戮来实现。”Draco作垂死挣扎。

Snape看着他，如果那眼神里不是同情的话，也已经很接近了。“希望我们伟大的黑暗君主也这么认为。”他思索了一下，点头，“极有可能。但是为了以防万一——你的大脑封闭术怎么样？”

Draco想了想，“比变形术好些，比不上魔药，我猜？”不足以抵挡伏地魔，言下之意。

“加强训练它。”

是个好主意。事实上Draco打第一次看到黑魔王施“摄神取念”的情景开始，就已经作下这个打算了。但，“独自练习太难获得进展了。我也并不能找到合适的人帮助我训练。我相信找个不值得信任的人来对自己施‘摄魂取念’不是个好主意？”

确实。这一点Snape再同意没有了。但他还是对着盯着他的蓝灰色眼睛摇头：“相信我，我肯定也不是个好选择。”

“有什么关系？你已经知道我最邪恶的一面了。”包括他那最不能为人所知的尴尬的感情——他真的已经知道得比他的父母还多了。

Snape露出了一个相当被折磨的表情：“由于某种错误的认知，Dumbledore认为我是他们那一边的，所以，让我替Potter小子训练过大脑封闭术。这被证明是个完全的错误，就跟他犯的其他的错误一样，或者说比其他的错误更加严重。”

Draco闪了一下神。刚刚在打盹的Dumbledore画像是抬起头从他那半月形的眼镜下看过来了一眼么？好吧，他可以当这是幻觉。“我不是一个Gryffindor，先生。”

“你不是。但这仍旧不是个好主意。”Snape的表情看起来仍然相当痛苦，不是被黑魔王折磨时的那种——事实上魔药大师在那种时候表情总是很封闭——而是被Longbottom们折磨时的那种。

Draco叹了叹气：“他也未必会对我用摄神取念就是了。他一向认为我无关紧要。”

“你得希望他一直这么认为下去。何况你们就是些孩子，想什么都写在脸上了。而且他也不关心别人想什么，他关心的是别人要做什么。他是个Slytherin，他要的不是忠诚，是畏服。”

“那我就不用……”

“不。”Snape说，丝毫没有掩饰他的不情愿，“明晚开始，大脑封闭术训练。”

*******

“这没用。”Draco叹了口气，放下魔杖。

很明显，Snape不喜欢使用摄神取念这个咒语。通常使用它时，他得召集起跟使用阿瓦达咒差不多分量的恼怒和恨意。

简单地说，他厌恶摄神取念咒，因为他清楚地知道被它侵犯是什么样子，换了他自己成为侵害的一方，也并不十分让他乐意。有人在无辜地承受过太多伤害之后，会变得倾向于把这些伤害再施加给其他无辜的人。而Snape没有变成那种人。还没有。

但这对目前的状况来说，可毫无帮助。“我不认为那位会如此温柔。”Draco掂着自己的魔杖，说。

Snape阴沉着目光看了他一眼——足以让胆小的一年级尿裤子——承认：“你是对的。”

Draco点头。

下一秒，Snape的意识就强势地压了过来。完全别于刚才那种试探，而是目标明确地攻击过来，不留余力。

Draco堪堪挡住了。但几乎可见地往后退了半步。他从未如此真切地感受到过这么强大的魔法力量。这几乎就像是一场魔法的肉搏。

这感觉如此让人颤栗而且……

“Mr. Malfoy！”Snape的声音听起来几乎有些气急败坏。要知道这是Snape，他生气，但从不气急败坏。“我都不知道是该觉得被恭维还是该觉得被冒犯。”Snape嘶声说，语气讽刺得拿一个瓶子装一装就能直接拿去当毒药贩卖。

哦，他们在练习的是摄神取念，当然，他实在不应该在这时候开某些不恰当的“小差”。但话又说回来，他能怎么样？他十七岁。这又不是他的错。“我不是故意的！”Draco眨巴着眼睛为自己辩护，尽所有可能的表现得无辜。真的，他哪知道魔法能让他兴奋？说实在的，他是纯血，又不是麻瓜或者在麻瓜家庭长大。但考虑到上一个让他陷入迷恋的人是Harry Potter。好吧，也不是那么让人吃惊了。

“十七岁的荷尔蒙！你就不能处理一下么？”Snape直接在他脑子里问。

Draco左手指甲掐进手心制止自己此时去想任何关于“处理”的场景。他都快要脸红了。而Malfoy不脸红。“就请忽略它吧，校长。”

是大脑皮层最浅表的活跃部分，几乎在意识接触的瞬间就自动传递了过去，看不见是不可能的。视而不见，算是勉强可以执行的策略。

Snape拨开它，继续攻击。

Draco顽固地抵挡住。

力有未逮，眼看支撑不住。Draco忽然卸了所有的力道。Snape的意识滑了进去——眼前飞快闪过一幕幕的记忆，非常Slytherin的井井有条，但看起来都奇怪地无懈可击。

下一刻，他到达了一个让人迷惑的深度——他从未进入过任何人的意识里这么深过。这看起来像是一个无限的宇宙，闪过一片片幽蓝的星光——Snape深吸一口气，找回自己的呼吸，然后小心地，非常小心地缓缓退出。

“你不能这么做。”Snape睁开眼睛，看着他最得意的学生。

Draco的眼睛里仿佛仍然有星光闪烁：“那是什么？”他问，有些喘不过来气，并且货真价实的懵懂。

“你的潜意识，你的深层意识。而你不能放任任何人到达你的潜意识。”

“没有任何人到过！那只是个诱敌深入战略，通常会在半途遭到攻击然后撤退——”

“那你为什么没有攻击？”

“我不知道。那感觉起来没有任何的不舒服，而且你的魔法力量太强——”

“有人的魔法力量能够比我更强。我以为这才是我们在这里的原因？不。Draco，不要放任任何人进入你的深层意识。他只要怀有一星半点的恶意，就能让你痛不欲生，相比之下钻心剜骨都会成为挠痒痒。”

Draco瑟缩了一下：“我没有看到过他用这种法子。”

Snape叹了口气：“他没有。”感谢梅林。“因为通常一个人的潜意识不会对无关的人开放。那不是单凭魔法力量可以强行办到的。”

“那不就没问题了？如果只是你——”

“你没有听明白吗？Draco！我也不行。任何人都不行。刚刚哪怕只是我一个不小心，都可能让你受到比钻心剜骨还要可怕的伤害。”

这次Draco只是耸了耸肩：“好吧。”他说。

有鉴于小Malfoy这样都没怎么掩饰的敷衍态度，Snape再次滑入Draco的深层意识的时候，都没有太吃惊。十几岁的孩子就是不会听劝的，Slytherin和Gryffindor根本没差。

或许是想着给Draco点教训，这次Snape没有立刻退出，他停留下来。这片模糊的宇宙开始一点一点地清晰锐化——那是一片森林，而闪烁的星光渐渐靠近了，则是一枝枝蓝色的夜月昙，迎风盛开。

清香怡人。这其实相当的奇怪。因为明显，Draco的深层意识（其实表层意识也一样）对Snape的意识擅自进入它们这件事没有表现出任何的攻击性。而这有悖常理。人的身体具有天然的排异性，无论是生理的还是意识的，还是魔法的——尤其是魔法的，对于异物入侵这件事理应表现出不适，和应激性的攻击。这也是Draco那个“诱敌深入”策略能够实施的原因。

但这在对付Snape的意识进入时不起作用。明显Draco需要给自己的意识下出指令它们才会对他的意识进行攻击。应激反应失效了。事实上，Draco的意识对他的意识表现出莫名的——如果这些绽放的夜月昙代表着什么的话——友好。

视线边缘有模糊的白影飘过，Snape缓缓地静默地退了出去。

“哇哦，那些花……我从来没见过。”Draco对自己的深层意识被唤醒的景象相当惊奇。

我也没见过。Snape想。为什么这个男孩能将自己整个的灵魂就这么全无防备地坦呈在他面前？Snape一点也不明白。

而且，Albus是对的。当然，他总是对的。


	6. I Love You（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alan生祭之日，得以顺利完篇。下台一鞠躬（这文的开坑日期都不敢回头去看……

复活节假期的到来相当地受欢迎。即使巫师界一片愁云惨雾，浑拼柳的树叶还是挣扎着绿了，大自然呈现出了它应有的生机。

何况，这段时间，黑魔王不在国内。Draco接了Narcissa的来信回Malfoy庄园度假。

这一天天气晴好，Narcissa甚至摆出了许久许久不曾使用过的下午茶茶具。

开始变天的时候，Draco就知道有什么不对。原因很快揭晓：黑魔王回来了。

而且一脸的黑云压顶，明显心情很不好。Narcissa一边招呼他们的黑暗君主，一边示意Draco回自己房间去，

黑暗君主对女主人的招呼丝毫未予理会，阴沉着声音问：“所有的人都在哪儿？”

然后不等回答，他随手抓过身旁Dolohov，按下了他左臂上的黑魔印记。

食死徒们一个个在庄园外显形，并迅速地集中在伏地魔周围。

Draco抑制着颤抖尽量不着痕迹地退开。他现在有比任何时候都更充分的理由避开伏地魔：如果被伏地魔知道了，如果被伏地魔知道了，他就非死不可。

伏地魔再次嘶声开口，声音里夹杂着他甚至懒得掩饰的怒气：“Severus呢？”

没有人应答。Draco也停下了后退的脚步。

“Severus呢？”伏地魔问第二次，声音已经危险地逼近施阿瓦达的前奏。

越发的一片寂静。最终是庄园的女主人开口：“My Lord，他在学校。Hogwarts也不能幻影移行。”

梅林！他的母亲简直比Gryffindor还要勇敢。Draco想。当然她也仍然维持着Slytherin的优雅——但如果说Draco看不出那优雅是在非常勉力地维持的话，那他就是在说谎了。

他几乎能看到一个钻心剜骨咒已经在伏地魔那抢来的魔杖的杖尖成形了。而这让Draco全身发抖，五脏搅成一团。

“My Lord。”Snape的声音忽然切进来，打断了这紧张。

但下一波紧张几乎是在立刻就建立起来。

一时没有人出声。但却似乎所有的声音都在一瞬间挤到了Snape的耳边。Malfoy庄园发出一种悠长的痛苦呻吟。他知道那可能并不是庄园本身发出的声音，那很有可能是地窖的某处某个精灵或是人类或是任何一种招惹了伏地魔的生物确实发出的声音。还有大厅里的古老的吊灯在不安的摇晃；墙壁上世代Malfoy们的画像通过眼神彼此传递着窃窃私语；伏地魔那不存在的鼻腔里酝酿的怒气和疯狂；满院子的食死徒惧怕着或是期待着发生什么的呼吸；还有……

这几乎不是恐惧。死亡已经如同纳吉尼一样缠上了他的咽喉。

Snape没有放慢脚步。这一天迟早会到来，他并不惧怕。对他的一生来说，虽然就巫师的年龄来算他还正当盛年，但他的一生已经有些过于漫长，死亡甚至可以算是解脱。

当然也有可能是比死亡更令人恶心的折磨。但那些也没有什么是他没有承受过的了。

他用一种毫无所觉地姿态走向等待在那里的伏地魔。

那确实是一个钻心剜骨或者阿瓦达咒的表情。Snape不动声色地想。然后下一步，他忽然有些踏空——

Hogwarts传来魔法波动。

Hogwarts里Dumbledore的墓中传来魔法波动。

Hogwarts里Dumbledore的墓中那根接骨木魔杖传来魔法波动。

Snape几乎停下脚步瞪向小Malfoy。这男孩疯了么？他打算做什么？在这食死徒环绕的院子里，他打算做什么？

然后Draco的思绪明白地传来——甚至没有等他真的使出摄神取念——那是恐惧，颤栗，还有某种不顾一切的决心：不能是Severus！天杀的一定不能是Severus！

我什么时候给过他叫我Severus的允许？Snape漫无边际地想着。

我会在那之前，在他能对你念出那个咒语之前——

Snape深吸一口气，所有那些让人窒息逼人疯狂的声音都已在他耳畔褪去。他现在的思绪无比清晰：

稍安勿躁。男孩。

他当然不会死在这里，他还有一城堡的学生得护着呢。

他流畅地走近黑魔王，一边施礼，一边拿出了他准备的祭品：“My Lord。这是供给威森加摩的吐真剂。”

“哦，当然。”伏地魔把它接过来，那冲天怒气几乎在瞬间就消失得无影无踪。

……他真是越来越喜怒无常了。

男孩的思绪依旧传过来。

Snape在心里翻了个白眼。严厉地回回去：别在这儿！无论他们的摄神取念课是怎样的“成效卓然”，在黑魔王眼皮子底下做这种交流究竟是有些太过了。

“我离开一阵子。除非抓到了Harry Potter，不许召唤我。”伏地魔的声音还在继续，“另外，Severus，你也需要些帮手，让摄魂怪去帮你看守Hogwarts吧。”

那不是一个建议。也不容得Snape拒绝。Snape看着早已经飘荡在Hogwarts城墙外的摄魂怪想，如果可以他还真想拒绝。

Snape从不喜欢摄魂怪。当然也不是说有谁喜欢那个东西。即使精神颠倒如Bellatrix，恐怕对那东西也没什么好感。

但Snape不喜欢摄魂怪的理由是很现实的。他的呼神守卫咒几乎是他的所有魔咒里的最弱项。

呼神守卫的强弱并不完全与魔法力量有关。而Snape学习这项魔咒开始得有些晚。太晚了。那时候Lily Evens已经收回了她的友谊。或者说，他已经愚蠢地失去了她的友谊。

所以他能调取的快乐记忆极其有限。凭着他的实在称不上丰饶的一生里仅有的那一点点回忆，开始时就只能在他的魔杖顶端飘出的那可怜的银色的一缕，几乎顶不住最微小的风息就被吹散了，何况是摄魂怪那样的怪物。

当然，最后他费了很多很多的努力，还是让它得以成形了。但它仍旧是所有咒语里他最不擅长的一个。在他来说，要召集施呼神守卫咒所需要的快乐，与召集施阿瓦达索命咒所需要的憎恨，几乎是同样的痛苦的事，如果不是更为痛苦的话。

它们同样使他觉得消耗殆尽，在去往地狱的路上还步步泥泞。

心里升出不属于这个季节的寒冷。和绝望。Snape猛地清醒过来——他在这里站着走神的时间太长，摄魂怪已经朝他聚拢过来。

他看着它们靠近。他生命里的快乐本就少得可以，他藏在生命的最深最深处的，也不过就那么几个手指头数得过来的记忆，甚至不够人们在冥想盆里站上十分钟。他怀疑摄魂怪都不用真的碰到他，就可以将它们扫得一丝不剩。

他举起魔杖召集回忆。一瞬恐慌。他只能看见Lily离他而去的决绝身影。他生命中所有的快乐和希望都消失在那扇门后。再无救赎的可能。

摄魂怪丑陋的面庞已经压在了他的头顶。

“Severus！”某个声音在呼唤着他。他不记得在哪里听过这个呼唤。但他认得那些在星光下绽放的夜月昙。

他知道那男孩怕得要死，却为了他不顾一切差点跟伏地魔拼命。

他的呼神守卫几乎没等他的咒语念完就已经冲出了魔杖。

耀眼的银光刹时布满了整个城堡。

*******

“Severus？”Dumbledore的画像在墙上说。

“什么？”Snape语气不好地回应。他有些焦虑。他相当焦虑。作为魔药大师，以及现在的Hogwarts校长，他喜欢把所有的事情都置于控制之下。但生活显然自有它的意见。总有些事情要超出他的控制。

比如他的呼神守卫的形态。再比如他的呼神守卫的形态被前任校长看见。“那真美。”Dumbledore相当赞美的语气。

前任校长的画像收到了一个著名的Snape式死亡瞪视。

但墙上的老巫师单纯地忽略了那个，继续：“那会是什么人呢？”

“没有‘什么人’。”现任校长的声音几乎是咬牙切齿的。

“Severus，我们都知道肯定得有个什么人。雌鹿是Lily，而这个……我只是没有预料到它会这么美。小Malfoy先生……”

所以，老巫师知道。当然，他什么都知道，甚至在他死了之后。

“Albus！”

“什么？”回答几乎是温柔的。

“求你了。让我一个人静一会儿，哪怕就两秒钟。”

于是两秒钟之后，白胡子老头再次开口：“Severus，我当初要求你拿出来交换的只是你对光明面的忠诚，并没有包括你的幸福。”

可是他所承诺的是“一切”。何况他所有的本就不多。他这贫瘠的衰朽的生命不可能对此作出任何的回报。

“Albus，你不是在鼓励这个，是么？”

“当然不是。”老头子在画像上眨着眼睛，“就算这是在战时，你也不能违背那男孩的意愿做任何事。”

“放心吧。”Snape翻了个白眼。那男孩不会跑到这里来表达他的意愿的。他明显还没有意识到。而Snape希望他就一直保持这样别意识到。

Snape告退到内室。甚至没等他消失，身后就传来八卦的议论纷纷。

“真的相当美丽。”居然是Phineas Black？“为什么他的呼神守卫都有那么美丽的外形？”

“他会被纯洁的灵魂所吸引，坦白说，我并不太吃惊。”

Snape忍无可忍地摔上了门。

伏地魔终于来到Hogwarts掀开了Dumbledore的坟墓这件事，只能加重Snape的焦虑。

幸运的是，Malfoy家的男孩带回Hogwarts之后的第一个消息，就是Harry Potter用“除你武器”夺走了他的魔杖。

这降低了风险，而使得大脑封闭术训练课程得以取消。Snape真的不认为现在在两人之间做“摄神取念”是个好主意。

等Gryffindor三人组闯古灵阁骑龙逃跑然后再一次生死未卜的消息传来的时候，Draco再次碰翻了校长办公室里的Fawkes原来栖息的支架。

Snape第一次给他递了酒。

酒里面还下了药。黑魔王传来了警告：Harry Potter会试图进入Hogwarts。Snape本能知道，这一天，应该是已经到了。

Draco躺在魔药实验室里他第一次进来坐的那把椅子里睡着了。Snape也像第一天那样坐在他的对面。

只是看着他。

窗外的天色已经黑得净尽了。而左手臂上的黑魔印记持续疼痛着。但Snape只是坐在那里，看着Draco熟睡，仿佛打算就这么渡过这一整夜。

直到黑魔印记切实地无论如何也不可忽略地疼痛起来。

Carrow召唤了黑魔王。Harry Potter到了。

Snape深吸口气，站起来，给在他的椅子上睡着的男孩拉好毯子，他的手指尖停在金发的发梢，男孩精致美好的五官近在咫尺，但他终究没有再靠近。

他立起身，离开，去迎接他的命运。

 

门无法打开。

Snape试了第二次，就没有再试了。取而代之的，他转回身。

Draco站在椅子前面，一手拿着滑下的毯子，一手举着魔杖。

“Severus！”他说。

Snape确实记得这个呼唤的声音。他闭了闭眼睛，回答：“Malfoy先生。”

“那是我制作的魔药，我知道它尝起来是什么味道。我没喝。”Draco说。

也就是说，他其实一直醒着。

如果目前的景况不是如此绝望的话，Snape都应该感到尴尬了。但生活从来没有给过他这样奢侈的余裕。

“如果……”

“不！让我说完。”Draco打断他，毯子落到了椅脚——但没人在意，Draco站到了他的面前，蓝灰色的眼睛闪着夜月昙盛开的光，“Severus，我……”

他不可能让他说完。

他揽过男孩的颈项，吻断了之后未尽的话语。

这个吻包含了令人心悸的颤抖和抵死缠绵。这根本就没有什么还需要“说完”的了。

分开的动作几乎像是不可能完成的任务。

而Draco不顾缺氧所造成的心肺疼痛，第一时间开口：“求你了，Severus，就一件事：一定要活着！”

Snape看着那蓝灰色眸子里自己的倒影，无法回应。

Draco细碎地亲吻着他的下颌，不择手段，极尽劝诱：“答应我。”

Snape半是制止半是追逐地亲吻上他金发的鬓角。

然后猛地拉开距离——

“你答应我了。”Draco喘息，由于激情的余韵或是害怕。

不。我没有。Severus想，何况即使我答应了我们的伏地魔王也未必会答应。

“保护好你自己。”最终，Snape说，他不再犹豫的转身，手中魔杖轻挥，解开了门上的禁锢咒，“稍后我们再见。”如果我们都能够活过这场劫难的话。

*******

Draco在熙攘的人群中寻找着Severus的意识。一无所获。

他当然听到了伏地魔的申明：“我在三小时前杀了Severus Snape”。但他不信。

他拒绝相信。那个人答应过他的。

即使Harry Potter后来的话也几乎就是确认了。但他还是顽固地搜寻着Severus的意识。

没有回应。他往人群的边缘迅速地后退。只留给Narcissa一张“我去去就回，别担心”的纸条。

她当然会担心。但他此刻也顾不得了。他奔向Lucius说的尖叫棚屋。

他的发型被浑拼柳搅乱得不成样子，他的袍子都开了裂，还全是土，但他只一心奔往目的地，没有任何的停顿。然后，他在那里顿住。

地上，是Severus的血。混着纳吉尼的毒。

眼泪在瞬间模糊了视线，然后才是撕心裂肺的疼痛袭来，他的喉咙无法出声，但他猜他的意识发出了可怕的尖叫——

而这就是为什么Severus的意识忍无可忍地发出呵斥：安静！男孩！

他整个人顿住。那个声音稍纵即逝，极有可能是幻觉。但Draco才管不了那么多，“Severus！”他喊，“Severus？”

旧柳条箱背后传来微弱的窸窣声。

Draco几步跨过去，然后靠着墙原地跪倒。

Severus倚坐在角落里，袍子上都是血——但是，那双黑色的眼睛看着他，目中洞察的光焰并未熄灭。

“你还活着……”Draco先前虽然那样坚持着，这时候却又有些不敢相信。

“我是个魔药大师，某人还送了我一瓶东海鲛人之泪做圣诞礼物。”Snape抿着嘴，“你没忘了我第一堂课的讲课内容，对么？”

“瓶装声誉，酿造荣耀，阻止死亡。”Draco心不在焉地回答，他的双腿还是在打着颤，但他还是设法靠近了Severus身边——可能是用爬的，他不介意，反正他已经够狼狈的了，也不差这个——他的指尖伸向脖子上那个狰狞的伤口。它没在流血了。但是无疑已经流过了很多血。“你的伤怎么样？”

“蛇毒还有些残留，但死不了。”Severus微微侧过颈项，给了他碰触的允许。

“Neville Longbottom杀死了它，”微凉的指尖避开伤口，触及周围的肌肤，“那条蛇。”

Severus抬起一边眉毛。

“他也出生在七月末。他们的生日就相差一天。”非常非常小心的抚触。

其实还是牵扯到一点伤口有些疼痛。更重要的是有些痒。Severus抬起自己的手将那微凉的指尖捉住。用他一贯嘲讽的声音说：“这我倒听说过。虽然还是无法想象。”

话题有一段时间的中断。两人并排坐倚着墙。隔着半臂的距离，中间的地板上，搁着交缠的两手十指。

过了一会儿，Snape开口：“活下来的男孩？”

“活下来了。”交缠着的手指并未有任何动作。

要告别过去向前走并不容易。但不知怎么的，他们似乎做到了。Snape压下一声叹息，随即又皱眉：“有多少学生……”

“你做了你能做的一切了。”这次指间增加了力道，Draco几乎是失礼地打断了他。

Snape没有说话。

“McGonagall让低年级学生撤离了。只有自愿留下来的成年人参战。而在你离开Hogwarts之前，或者说在他们把你赶走之前，你没有让一个在Hogwarts的学生受到不能恢复的伤害。”

Snape闭上眼睛。叹息。再次睁开眼时，却发现Draco的蓝灰色眼眸近在毫厘，那淡金色浓密的睫毛都快扫上了他的眼睑。

“你……我……”男孩的吐息就喷在他的鼻翼上，却是完全的语不成义。

他的意识则是愈加喧闹的语无伦次——Snape这会儿实在也没有多余的力气施术阻断彼此的意识了，大概从在垂死中被男孩呼唤“Severus”的意识叫醒，它就一直呆在那儿了，也没见什么排异反应。

但实在吵得不行。Snape倾前一点，在男孩的唇上印上一个纯洁的吻。

——安静了。

“所以，他们都认为我死了？”男孩刚刚最活跃的意识部分是Harry Potter和伏地魔最后一战前的对话，以及满地被蛇毒污染的鲜血——是够恐怖的。虽然，他真的也就差那么一点。那双绿眼睛看着他的时候，他以为他可以就这么了无遗憾地走了，但闭上眼的那一刻，他却想起了另一双蓝灰色的眼睛——终究还是有所难以割舍。

Snape看着这双蓝灰色眼睛，叹息：“你能想办法把我弄出去么，别引起任何惊扰的？”


	7. Epilogue: Seven years later

Draco的阿尼玛格斯形态的完成花了相当长的时间。所以终于完成的时候，他甚至不顾Severus的恼怒，将他从实验室一路拉到了院子里，留下未完成的用魔药大师的话说“非常灵敏的魔药”在坩埚里面对它不知能否成剂的未来。

“Draco！”尽管今晚的月色很好，被精心打理的院子里正有几株从遥远的大陆移植过来的夜月昙迎风绽放，魔药大师仍旧拿出了许久不见的Snape教授的语气，厉声呵斥，“到底什么事？”

Draco脸上挂着假笑——是那种不仔细看的话就会错过背后隐藏的真的笑意的假笑——说：“看着！”

月光下，淡金色的头发被风扬起来，再落下来的时候，Severus眼前的Draco已经变成了一种非常非常美丽的生物——不是说Draco本身不是非常非常美丽的生物。

但这是不同的。对巫师来说，独角兽是不同的。Severus长出一口气，手指抚过那只反射着月光的角，然后梳进那美丽纯洁的毛发中，不无爱意地揉了揉，说：“恭喜。”

反应可称平淡。下一秒，独角兽重新变成了Draco，撅起了嘴——为什么一个男人过了二十五岁还能这么可爱的撅嘴？——“你怎么好像都不吃惊？”

Snape继续无意识地梳理着他的发丝，“我大概是有些料到了。”他在某人的深层意识里看过那个白色的身影，虽然轮廓并不清晰，但他早已知道了。

Draco不满的挑起眉毛：“怎么预料到的？”独角兽可不是一种常见的阿尼玛格斯形态。

Snape罕见地在唇边噙了一个小小的微笑：“这些年，你从没有看我施过呼神守卫咒是么？”

这下Draco是真吃惊了，好一会儿，才想明白了这句话的真正意思。然后笑了：“我不信！什么时候？”

Snape没有立刻回答。

“证明给我看！”Draco开始耍赖。

Snape想了想，没有找到要拒绝的理由。于是举起了魔杖。

没有等他念动咒语，一只银色的独角兽就已经从他的魔杖中飞出来，轻盈落地。

“哇哦……它可真美！”Draco毫不害臊地夸赞——那与他的阿尼玛格斯形态一模一样。

Snape白了他一眼，认命地叹气，“每个人都这么说。”却也没有藏住语气里的那一点骄傲。

“每个人？有多少人知道啊？只有我不知道么？”

“嗯……Malfoy家的人的话，大概真的只有你不知道了……”

“父亲和母亲也？”

“不然，你以为我当初是怎么让他们答应我们的？”

“不知道。我以为你对他们施了夺魂咒什么的……”

Snape再次给过去一个死亡瞪视。

“反正如果你不成功的话，我就打算那么干了……告诉我，是什么时候的事？我可听说过它一开始不是这个形态的。”

所以说，如果是他能控制得了的话。“如果那副魔药没有因为你的失礼打断而前功尽弃，我就告诉你。”

“那到底是什么魔药？你都不肯告诉我配方！”

“提神剂。”

“……好吧，我现在也是魔药大师了，我会找出答案来的。”

那答案写在第二年，Hogwarts的未来新生录取名单上，就在Albus Severus Potter的名字旁边。

 

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一时兴起的坑，三次元事务纷扰，就断在那里，再续文已是阴阳两隔……人事无常，而荧幕上的影像永恒。


End file.
